For Love or Destiny
by BluLadyK
Summary: Formally titled Love Transcends All Re-posted, edited, and new chapter uploaded. Please read the first note for further details.
1. Important Note!

IMPORTANT INFORMATION!  
  
Okay, here's how it's going to work. Since this fic was removed, much to my chargrin, I have decided that it's really for the better. It made me realize that I needed to save my reviews. So, if you would be so kind as to review again I'd be much obliged. I know I'll never get my one hundred reviews for this story like I had hoped, especially now that you can't vote, but I can wish can't I? ::sigh:: Okay. Here's the low down. The pairing for this fic is _Gohan/Ami/Trunks_. Instead of telling you which one will win her in the end, you will just have to wait and see. This frees up my options a bit, but most likely it will be the one who won.  
  
Now, this story takes place just after Wise Man was defeated. The senshi know that Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be together, they know about Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo. They know that Pluto exists. I stuck a new bad guy in between Wise Man and the heart snatchers (a.k.a. witches five and Mistress Nine). As of now, Chibi-Usa is still in the future; she will come in later.  
  
In the Dragon Ball Z world, it's in my own world. I changed a lot of things. Goku isn't dead, it is after Buu, Trunks and Goten are about 16-17, but they did not go on some crazy adventure for the black stared Dragon Balls. Pan is only a toddler so she won't play much a role, as in competition or anything. Anything else that I feel needs to be explained will be done so later as the fic goes on.  
  
Okay…I think I covered it all…now please go ahead and click the next chapter…_"Prologue: Five Minus One Equals...Chaos"_  



	2. Prologue: Five Minus One Equals Chaos

For Love or Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…honestly you can stop glaring at me with those jealous eyes. I don't own it.  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thought   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change/dimension change  
  
Prologue: Five Minus One Equals Chaos  
  
_"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Mercury! Look out!" came the warning from Sailor Mars. "Burning Mandara!" Her attack flew from her fingertips, the fire easily seen in the young miko's eyes at even the prospect of her now injured friend. Mercury had been hit with the Youma's pointy tentacle, piercing her soft flesh.  
  
"Sailor Moon, finish it now!" Came the deep, husky voice of the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Right," she said nodding her head and whipping out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Thousands of hearts and spirals flew from the wand and destroyed the monster that had dared to hurt innocent people and one of their senshi. Once the monster was reduced to a pile of gook and gop, the senshi ran to Mercury's side.  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"Are you okay?" the calls from the fallen senshi's friends and companions rang out through the silent night. The stars twinkled in the night sky, reflecting a peace that did not exist on that particular night. A gasp and sharp intake of breath were all that answered the concerned girls. Their fallen comrade was holding one of her slim gloved hands to the wound in her side, her red lifeblood spilling onto the now stained concrete.  
  
"Mercury, you have to hang in there! You're going to be okay." Mars said reaching the injured girl first. She moved Mercury's hand from the wound only to cause the flow of blood to increase it's speed. She hurriedly pressed her own hand to the hole in her friend's flesh.  
  
"Please be okay, Ami-chan." Sailor Moon said the tears falling from her cornflower blue eyes. Tuxedo Kamen held his lover close to his chest as she sobbed her sorrow.  
  
"Do you think you can heal her Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked quietly. Sailor Moon pulled back from Tuxedo Kamen's chest with a hiccuped sob.  
  
"Iie, I don't think so. Luna only said it was for healing those taken over by the enemy. I've never tried it on an injured person. I don't know if it would harm her more than help." She sniffed quietly. Venus nodded reluctantly agreeing with her friend and princess.  
  
The injured senshi's eye lids slowly flickered open, revealing her ocean blue eyes which were quickly filling with moisture.  
  
"Minna…" she gasped out. Her voice stopped any and all thoughts that were flowing through the senshi's minds.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Moon nearly shouted, leaning down closer to Mercury.  
  
"You'll be okay Mercury-chan." Mars said, her hand still pressed tightly to the wound in her friends side. Mercury slowly shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel like it…I'm so dizzy. I just want to sleep. Please just let me sleep in peace." Mercury whispered her voice cracking with the emotions that were pulling at her heart.  
  
"Iie! Ami-chan you can't leave us!" Jupiter called out, leaning down to be near her friend. The senshi all formed a tightly knit circle around their wounded friend.  
  
"You can't go to sleep! You know that Dr. Ami-chan." Venus joked through her tears. Mercury's lips cracked into a slight smile.  
  
"You always knew how to make me laugh minna…I'll never forget you. Goodbye, my friends…I'm sorry that I could not protect you Serenity-hime." She finished with a whisper. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her head lolled to the side. Her body growing still, the only movement was the slight breeze that played with the hair of the young senshi of ice. Tears were flowing freely from all senshi present, Tuxedo Kamen included. The girls had become like sisters to him, he couldn't bear to see any of them hurt.  
  
Just as Sailor Moon let out an ear piercing cry, Sailor Mercury began to glow a brilliant blue color.  
  
"What's happening minna?" Jupiter asked backing away from the girl who was now also emitting a wave of energy. The other senshi followed Jupiter's lead and backed up a few feet, giving Mercury room to do whatever she was doing. Her body floated in the air, hovering a few feet off the bloody ground. A bright blue light, starting at the jewel in her tiara and moving over her body, enveloped the young girl quickly.  
  
When the light dissipated, Mercury was left in her princess form. Her ice blue dress clung to her body, the skirt hanging down, almost touching the ground. The bodice was form fitting, and was held up by two double straps that split into four criss-crossing ones on her back. The neckline plunged dangerously low considering the senshi in question. Her feet were adorned with crush blue velvet pumps. A blue choker with the Mercury symbol dangled from her neck, her ears were triple pierced, with three blue rhinestones in each ear. The symbol of her planet and guardian shone brightly on her forehead.  
  
"Ami-hime…" Mars whispered shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Venus asked, her lower jaw hanging open in both shock and disbelief.  
  
"I don't know…" Moon trailed off. "I've never heard or seen of anything like this happening before."  
  
"Serenity's pain fueled the ginzuishou to grant her wish…for Ami-chan to be okay." A voice whispered quietly. The senshi all gasped and looked down to see their guardian friend Luna staring at the young ice princess. "This has only happened once in recorded history. Over two millennia back, your great-great-great grandmother did the same for her friend when she was injured." Luna continued as if the senshi had never noticed her presence.  
  
"Which senshi was it?" Moon asked quietly.  
  
"We don't know." Artimas said.  
  
"Will that heal her?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quietly.  
  
"Please say it will…" Venus trailed off looking over at her floating friend. Luna shook her head.  
  
"We're not sure. We do not know what ever happened to Serenity-sama's friend. We were not alive at the time." Luna said sadly.  
  
"Let's get her somewhere safe." Jupiter spoke up.  
  
"Yes…where is she going to stay?" Moon asked quietly, "Tousan and Kaasan would flip if I tried to keep a floating half-dead princess in my room."  
  
"She can stay with me…I live by myself no one would ask any questions." Jupiter said. The other senshi nodded.  
  
"We'll all stay over at your house tonight, to see if anything changes. We'll all take shifts staying with her until she wakes up." Mars said, her eyes never leaving Mercury's body.  
  
"I'll carry her." Tuxedo Kamen offered. "Let's go…"_  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Hmm?" was the response from a certain blonde hared young girl.  
  
"What were you thinking about? You were just kind of starring off into space there." Usagi asked her friend with a smile on her face. Minako's countenance turned dark at the thought of her friend that was still in her coma like state.  
  
"Is there any change?" she asked instead. At Mina's question, Usagi knew what her thoughts had been on previously. Her smile also faded rather quickly.  
  
"Iie…not a thing." Usagi said allowing her eyes to well up with unshed tears. Mina saw this and quickly stood to hug her friend.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan! I didn't mean to give you melancholy thoughts as well. It's just…I can't help but feel this is my fault…"  
  
"Don't! You can't blame yourself Mina-chan!" Usagi said interrupting the girl's pity speech. "We have never fought a youma like that before. Luna has no idea what they are or where they came from. How can we be expected to? Come on Mina-chan…let's go get some ice cream."  
  
"Usagi-chan always thinking with her stomach." As if on cue, Usagi's tumbly had a rumbly. Causing the girl to blush and place her hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"Yea, well what can I say?" she said with a laugh. Mina joined in the laughter, though it was strained and forced. Everything other than tears and sadness seemed to be forced as of late. Mina wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulder and they leaned on each other as they made their way out of Makato's apartment and down the hall towards the elevator.   
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Please Ami-chan…please wake up." Rei said holding her friends hand in her own. She kissed the top of Ami's hand before dropping it and placing her head in her hands. She sighed deeply. She didn't know how much longer the senshi would last without their friend. Both in battle and in spirit. It had been nearly three weeks since the battle that started the whole mess that they were in now. The senshi were no closer to discovering the origins of the aliens as they had dubbed them, then when they had first appeared.  
  
It was only days between battles and it took the senshi's most powerful attacks to even phase the aliens. They were weary not only in body but also in mind. They were seriously weakened without Mercury's computer and Ami's guidance. They never realized how important one senshi could be until now…until it was too late.  
  
The senshi had taken turns standing vigil over their friend. It was now Rei and Makato's turn, Usagi and Minako having just finished theirs. Mamoru and the two guardian cats had their watch in about three hours. Makato was presently in the kitchen making her and Rei some green tea to calm their nerves.  
  
They had successfully convinced Ami's mother that she was invited at the last minute to study abroad in Germany and that she wasn't able to contact her. She was a bit skeptical at first but after hearing it from all of the girls and Mamoru, she finally conceded that it was the truth and not so patiently awaited a call from her daughter.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan." Makato said opening the door quietly and walking very carefully into the room. A serving tray was in her hands, and on the tray was a steaming pot of tea, two tea cups and several cookies that Makato had just pulled out of the oven. Rei looked up at her voice and sighed again. Makato sat the tray on the table in the guest room and sat lotus style on the floor, pouring both her and Rei a cup of tea. Rei slowly made her way from the position at Ami's side to Makato's on the floor.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to get through this?" Makato asked after taking a generous sip of her steaming brew. Rei, after also taking a sip, set her cup down and placed her hands on her thighs.  
  
"I'm not sure Mako-chan. I only hope that we will all survive to be able to get through it. I fear that Ami-chan will never waken, or she only will once we are all killed and the world is torn by these...monsters." Rei was clenching the fabric of her skirt tightly, forming wrinkled balls of fabric in her hands. "I can't stand the thought of us losing our lives to these creatures. But I couldn't bear it if we had to watch from the other side as Ami-chan awakens alone."  
  
Makato quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her to her chest. Rei couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Tears of frustration, pain, and sorrow flowed from her eyes and onto her friends green sweater. Makato soothingly rubbed her back and tried to hush her cries.  
  
"Don't worry Rei-chan. We will get through this. We have to. All we can do right now is wait and protect this earth that we have grown to love so much. The planet, the animals and plants. But most importantly, the people on this planet that we love who don't know what's going on or how to help stop it, and as much as we hate to admit it, Ami-chan is one of those people right now. We have to keep our hope and faith that everything will turn out all right. It just has to."  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A lone figure stood gazing at the beautiful sphere known as earth. She starred into its depths seeing more than the swirling clouds and the storming seas. Seeing beyond those giant hunks of dirty land and seeing into the lives of her precious daughter and her court. A lone tear fell from her blue eyes, causing a tear streak to begin on her pale face. Several more followed the first, causing several more streaks to appear on her beautiful face.  
  
She quickly whipped around upon hearing footsteps approaching her. She did so, so hurriedly that her lavender hair twisted around from behind her to the front of her body, the silver color quite evident. Her hair was done up in two odangos on the top of her head. Her worried look turned into a small smile when she saw the figure that was behind the footsteps.  
  
"Ah, Michiko-sama right on time. I am sorry that we could not meet under more amiable circumstances." The woman with the silver spun hair said. Her voice was soft, yet commanding at the same time. There was a power behind her, and yet still a passion, a spark of light that seemed to never dim.  
  
"Please Serenity-sama. I'd like to consider us friends, there is no need to be so formal." The new woman said with a small, forced smile. Serenity nodded and returned the tight smile with one of her own.  
  
"Only if you drop the sama." Serenity said. Michiko nodded before turning to face the glowing blue orb that was planet earth.  
  
"Sere…my daughter…" Serenity placed her hand on the women's shoulder.  
  
"I know Michiko. You know it must be done."  
  
"Can't she for once end up happy?" Michiko cried out, falling to her knees and burring her head in her hands. "Why must it be my family that is cursed to suffer this blight every time!" Serenity knelt down beside the sobbing women and brought her head to her chest.  
  
"Don't cry. Daijoubu, Michiko-chan. You know it all works out in the end."  
  
"But must she suffer so much to not…"  
  
"This won't help her. You cannot comfort her in this condition. We need to hurry." Serenity's calm, commanding voice seemed to snap Michiko out of her depressed slump.  
  
"Of course my queen. Forgive me your grace." Serenity sighed. Once Michiko slipped into her game mode there was no more beating around the bush or informalities.  
  
"Of course. Shall we get on with it then?"  
  
"We shall." Michiko said steeling herself for what she must do.  
  
"Take my hands." Serenity ordered. Michiko took them without hesitation and both women closed their eyes in concentration. Serenity began to chant in ancient Lunarian and Michiko in her native tongue. Serenity could not see Michiko's spirit leaving for her eyes were still tightly shut, but she felt it. "Good luck my friend." Serenity whispered before continuing the chants.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_"Ami-chan…Ami-chan…" a soft voice filtered through the void that I was currently in. I looked all around me but I could not find the source of the voice.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to hold back the tremor in my voice but failing.  
  
"Do not fear me. I will not harm you. I am here to help you. I haven't much time, so I must be brief…"  
  
"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" I called out. I heard the voice sigh. It was closer now, only a few yards away. "Please. Allow me to see you."  
  
"I cannot. For it would be breaking every rule that I was sworn to protect. Just know that I am a friend and that I am here to help you. Please, you have to trust me." The voice begged with me. I could hear the pleading tone and knew I really had no choice.  
  
"Fine…I will listen to you. But I will not guarantee that I will like or follow what you say."  
  
"I would expect nothing less…" the voice responded full of pride. "Do you know what happened to you? Or where you are?"  
  
I paused a moment to consider her questions. I couldn't remember what had happened exactly, but I do remember the battle…  
  
"The youma!" I cried aloud. "Are my friends okay?" I asked the voice of who I assumed was female.  
  
"Of course Ami-chan. You always did care more for others well being than your own. They are fine…it is you who are not."  
  
"Am I dead?" I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer. The voice chuckled.  
  
"No, my dear. You are not dead. You were wounded fairly badly by the youma and your Mercury Crystal has knocked you into a coma like state while it tries to heal your body and/or wait for someone to help it along."  
  
"Oh my…" I said, my hands going to cover my mouth. "How is everyone holding up?"  
  
"Not too good. The battles against this new alien species are constant and they cannot take the rest they need. Not to mention only their strongest, most powerful, most draining attacks have any effect on them." The voice said sadly. I allowed a few tears to fall from my eyes.  
  
"How can I hurry this healing up? I want to be out there to help my friends."  
  
"I knew you would want to. It's not going to be easy. I'm telling you that now." The voice warned. I stood rigid and nodded once, not even sure if she could see me.  
  
"I am prepared to face whatever may come." I knew the voice was smiling, somehow I knew that what I had said pleased her.  
  
"Good, I knew that you would. Now, I am going to be able to counteract the Mercury Crystal and heal you just enough that you won't die. However, there is some bad news. These aliens blood is not normal…as is expected. Their blood is actually toxic to humans. However, it is deadly to Mercurians and Venations. You must warn the others of this, so that Minako-hime isn't in the same position as you."  
  
"I can do that. Will what you are going to do, counteract the poison as well?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that it won't. However I will give you the power to suppress the symptoms for awhile and the knowledge of how where to find the antidote."  
  
"And if I cannot find the antidote in time?" I asked, a hint of worry in my voice.  
  
"Then…I'm afraid there is nothing more that anyone can do. You will die, or more accurately re-enter your coma like state…indefinitely." I couldn't hold back my gasp.  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"I do. You have no idea how much this pains me to have to tell you this. But I have faith in you, I am sure that you can do this." the voice said, a small quiver could be heard. "I'm sorry. I cannot stay any longer. My time is up. Good luck Ami-chan…please succeed…my daughter…"  
  
"What?? Daughter?" Did I hear that right? I could have sworn that's what she said before she faded away. Maybe my ears are playing tricks on me? Or this could just be some crazy dream brought on by too much work and not enough sleep…but then how do I explain the battle.  
  
Was that part of my dream…oh I am so confused! Wait…what is this feeling…it feels as if I am sinking. No wait! I don't want to sink into the darkness forever…  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" the scream tore from my throat before I could stop myself…  
_   


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ami screamed sitting bolt right up in the guest bed. Her body was glowing a bright blue before the blue faded to a slight halo effect around her body. Makato and Rei jumped up from the floor and rushed over to her side.  
  
"Ami-chan! Are you all right? What happened?" Makato fired out as soon as her mind processed that her friend was awake again.  
  
"Mako-chan, let her breath. Now Ami-chan. What happened!!!" Rei screamed, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. Ami just sat in the bed, starring at her hands as if it were the first time she had ever seen them. Suddenly she grabbed her side and hunched over.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you all right?" Rei asked quieting down and sitting in the chair next to her bed. Makato quickly called the other senshi and Mamoru with her communicator before sitting down on the other chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Take your time Ami-chan…" she started before Ami cut her off.  
  
"I must find the quartile range, I need to get to the apex of the space time continuum. There must be a way to transdimentionalize the senshi teleport for one. I don't the have brute power to open the vortex at the moment but if I got some help from the other senshi perhaps it could work…" Ami trailed off continuing to talk to herself. Makato and Rei both starred at the girl as if she had grown another head.  
  
"Ummm, Ami-chan. Did you hit your head or something?" Makato asked her eyebrows raised in question. About ten minutes into Ami's babbling, Mamoru and the cats arrived.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked, stepping into the room. Makato and Rei were still staring open mouthed at the senshi that was currently talking to herself.  
  
"I don't know if I'd use those words per se. Physically she seems okay, but I don't think she's all there upstairs." Makato said with sweatdrop.  
  
"Is…she…okay…?" Usagi said in between pants having just rushed into the room, Minako right on her heels also currently panting and using the door frame as a support. Luna walked up to the girl and hopped up onto the bed.  
  
"Ami-chan…are you all right?" Luna asked cautiously staring at the girl who had stopped talking to herself and was starring off into space, a glazed look over her eyes.  
  
"She's fine Luna…" A voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see a woman with a dress very similar to Ami's only a deeper shade of blue, and a crown on her head instead of the symbol of Mercury. Luna and Artimas bowed deeply.  
  
"Michiko-sama. What are you doing here?"  
  
"There is no need to bow, you two!" she scolded gently.  
  
"Who is she?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"She is Ami's mother from the Silver Millennium." Artimas said with a smile. The woman smiled and walked over to her daughters side.  
  
"It's time." She said sadly.  
  
"Time for what?" Rei asked staring at the dead woman who had seemingly appeared from no where.  
  
"Time for her to save herself and in turn the world."  
  
"How do you mean?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"The alien species that has invaded this planet never appeared in the normal timeline. They were not foreseen. Not even Pluto herself saw this one coming. Their blood is highly toxic to humans, deadly to all from Mercury and Venus…Mina-hime you may want to be extra careful not to have a blood to blood transfer with these creatures."  
  
"Will she live?" Usagi asked tears filling her eyes.  
  
"That has yet to be determined. She must find the antidote and mix it with the proper ingredients in order to wipe the poison out of her system."  
  
"What is it?" asked Luna.  
  
"A rare specimen indeed. She knows of it, and that is all that matters."  
  
"Where can we find it?" Usagi asked desperately.  
  
"You can't. Only she can. This is her mission alone."  
  
"But what of the monsters? How can she search the globe alone for this with them running around?" Makato asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"She won't be searching the globe…" at her pause the senshi all breathed a sigh of relief. "She will be searching in another dimension. I am merely here to show her the way…"  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
So where is this rare specimen located? What is this rare specimen? Why was Michiko so hesitant to send her daughter to this other dimension. It can't just be the danger could it…? Or is it something deeper than that…something that transcends right and wrong…find out in the next chapter.   
Oh, if you want me to include a little dictionary of the Japanese words I use in this fic, just let me know. The words I do use are fairly common and have been used in many fics. I have no problem making a list though. Just ask. Thanx!!!! 


	3. Chapter One: What's Behind Door Number O...

  
For Love or Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z…though I wish I did! Then I could be really rich! ^_^  
  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thought   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change/dimension change  
  
AN: Hello! I'm glad that people enjoyed last chapter!  
  
Major props to my beta-reader Aivame! There is no way that this fic would be as great as it is without her ideas, grammatical checks ::sweatdrop::, and all around evil advice! Thanks other half of my brain!  
  
  
Now for the Questions/Answers/Comments:  
  
  
**Lucian:** Glad that you think so…I hope that this continues to interest you!  
  
**Sailor Element:**::blush:: Thank you. I really love to hear that people enjoy my work!  
  
**blue:** Thank you. Hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
**Hollow:** Thank you for voting. I don't have Uub on there because I've never seen him (besides pics) and I would have no idea how to write his character. Like I said earlier, I've only seen till about mid-Buu. Sorry…maybe once I see him in an actual ep, I will write a fic with him? Who knows?  
  
**Sh33p:** lol, glad to see you so impassioned about this. As a BIG Miari Trunks and Vegeta fan, I won't kill you because it's preference. I know what it's like to vote for losing battles…going against the crowd. I will go with majority, but who knows…the winner could be Goten or Yamcha??  
  
**…:** I didn't mean to make you cry…well, maybe I did, just not yet! ^_^ Thanks for voting!  
  
**Buu:** Thanks for the vote! Another person who goes the road less traveled…I love it! Thanks for voicing your opinion! (the age thing was mentioned in AN)  
  
**Matt Zero:** All I will say is keep reading and voting!!!  
  
**CG Anna Marie:** lol! Keep voting…I'm not the one who decides! ^_^ I'm glad that you enjoyed my fic so much…::blush:: Glad that I make some people happy and I still have the ability to entertain a few…(time period mentioned in AN)  
  
**Jazne4:** Again…sorry about Uub. I've never seen him (outside of pics) So, I'm only working with characters that I know at least a little about. Perhaps once I've seen him in a few eps I may write and Ami/Uub? Who knows? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Spam-The-Great:** Well, I'm dying to know as well! It looks like it might be Trunks…but who knows with this poll? Glad that you liked this fic so far, I hope that you continue to enjoy it!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Last Time:  
  
"You can't. Only she can. This is her mission alone."  
  
"But what of the monsters? How can she search the globe alone for this with them running around?" Makato asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"She won't be searching the globe…" at her pause the senshi all breathed a sigh of relief. "She will be searching in another dimension. I am merely here to show her the way…"  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter One: What's Behind Door Number One?  
  
  
"What?" all of the senshi screamed in unison. It was uncanny how their voices all raised to the same pitch and octave, while shouting the same word…scary if one thought about it for too long. Michiko simply smiled at the young girls.  
  
"Yes…her mission will take her into a world of which you have never dreamed."  
  
"But alone…" Usagi trailed off, her gaze turning to Ami. Michiko followed her gaze and looked at her daughter who was still sitting as stiff as a board.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I do not like it any more than you do. However, she will not be alone in this world. She will meet many new friends and allies." Michiko said with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Senshi…you can trust her. She will not lead you astray." Luna spoke up quietly. Artimas nodded. Rei sighed.  
  
"Okay…what do you need us to do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just stand back and close your eyes." Michiko said. The senshi all looked at her then each other questioningly before doing as she asked. The formed a circle around the bed that their friend was on, and all closed their eyes. Michiko walked to her daughters side and grabbed her hands. She looked around and made sure that all the senshi's eyes were closed. "Concentrate on her having a safe journey. She will need your power."  
  
"Hai." They all said their eyebrows furrowing together in deep concentration. Each senshi began to glow in their respective colors. Usagi a bright silver, Rei a red, Makoto, a jade/green, Minako a bright orange, and Mamoru a navy blue. Michiko too closed her eyes and she began to glow as well. Her aura was the same color that was still surrounding her daughter.  
  
The light completely enveloped the senshi of ice and the other senshi had to cover their eyes from the bright flash that Ami emitted. When they opened their eyes again, she was gone, a slight wrinkle in the sheets the only sign that she had been there.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_Where am I? I think to myself looking around the nearly pitch black room. The only light coming from under several large doors. What is this place?  
  
"This is the Hall of Time…much like the one that Pluto guards."  
  
"Who's there?" I call out to the voice.  
  
"The exception is that these doors lead to other realms whilst Pluto's are merely possibilities of yours." The voice answers instead. I don't understand! I think, frustrated at everything in general. Suddenly my stomach begins to clench together as if I had just been punched. I grab my stomach and sink to my knees.  
  
"The poison is strong in you, young one." The voice whispers. Poison?  
  
"Kaasan! My kaasan was there! She gave me this chance…at life." I trail off, still not quite sure of anything else.  
  
"Yes, it is time young one. You must choose the door, the door of your destiny, the door that will lead to your cure."  
  
"I have to choose? But how do I know which one?"  
  
"You know…trust your heart, it will not steer you off course."  
  
"I know?" I was beginning to panic. I hated to make decisions like this under this kind of pressure. My life, my entire universe's future depended on this decision. I couldn't think!  
  
"Then don't…" the voice trailed off, disappearing back into the darkness that surrounded me. . Don't think? How could I not? I was the senshi of wisdom! My entire power revolved around the powers of the mind and logic! I'm not Usagi or Minako! I couldn't just trust my heart. I didn't have senses like Rei, and I didn't have a fighters instinct like Makoto…no, all I had was my brain. I could feel tears falling down my flushed cheeks.  
  
"I don't have a choice…" I whisper to myself, "I must choose." I stand upright and look around me; the doors all look the same to me. Not one stands out more than another does. There was a long hallway with several doors right next to one another. Further down the hall, it split into an east and west branch, with more doors lining that hallway. "Must be a maze of doors in here…" I mutter not too amused at my current predicament.  
  
I finally decide to just listen to my heart, my instincts. I mean all senshi…people have them, right? Well, I would find out. I close my eyes and twirl a few times in a circle. With my eyes still closed, I started walking, not stumbling once, to my shock. It felt as if my feet were not my own, that they had their own mind. They lead me to a door down the west wing; it was the seventh door on the right side of the west hall. I tried to look around, thinking about maybe choosing another door, but my body would not allow it, my hand slowly raised to the handle and turned the knob…_  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Ami awoke to find herself lying in a patch of leaves. Blinking rapidly to try to get the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched her arms over her head and sighed.  
  
"What a strange dream." She said to no one in particular. "Where am I?" she asked, finally realizing that the leaves that she was currently resting in were not from any trees that she had ever seen before. "It…it wasn't a dream…" she finished in a whisper. Slowly moving to a standing position, she began to spin in a slow circle, taking in her surroundings. To the east the woods seemed to get thicker, the west held mountains, to the south Ami heard what sounded like water and to the north, a worn path.  
  
Common sense dictates that when lost in the woods, one should take the path most traveled, hoping that exactly as it sounds, one will find another person. However, this lost person was a senshi, the senshi of ice and wisdom. A natural born swimmer and friend of the water. She was also on the lookout for a certain flower, so, Ami moved towards the south. Her steps slow, her ears always tuned, listening for the slightest sound. Nothing more than birds and forest creatures answered her silent pleas.  
  
"I wonder what creatures this world holds?" she mused to herself. "Do people as I know it even exist here?" These heavy questions weighing on her heart, she made her way deeper into the forest towards the sound of rushing water. Finally, the source of the water was discovered as Ami stumbled upon a large lake. The source of the rushing sound was a waterfall, about twenty feet high. The entire scene was beyond words. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
Making her way to the edge of the lake, Ami knelt down by the water and tentatively touched her fingers to the cool water. The water had a calming effect on the ice senshi, as it always seemed to have. She was in her element here. Spotting a large rock that sat next to the water, Ami decided to ponder her situation while having the wonderful feeling of cool water running on her feet.  
  
Climbing onto the rock, she carefully slid her pumps off her feet, and rolled the skirt of her dress up. Swinging her feet absentmindedly in the chilly lake, she sighed deeply and stared at the now setting sun. It was almost dusk when she had arrived and now, the sun was setting. Fairly soon it would be dark, and Ami still had no means of shelter. However, no thoughts such as these crossed her mind. While near her element, there seemed to be almost no worries. A yawn soon escaped the senshi's mouth and she blinked a few times trying to clear her head.  
  
"What? I seem to have zoned out there…" she trailed off, removing her feet from the now freezing water. The once cooling wind, was now freezing with the sun down. Quickly rolling her skirts back down and sliding her pumps back on her feet she stood and stretched. Looking around her, she began to worry about her current condition. She was alone, in a strange dimension, with no clue of what kind of people or creatures inhabited it, in the dark. Her dress was not helping to keep away the chill either.  
  
Fortunately, the cold was not something that she need concern herself. Seeing in how she was the senshi of ice, her body temperature was normally at least three degrees colder than everyone else's was. The cold was not something that bothered our young friend. No, the fact that she was alone, in the dark seemed to scare her much more. Curling into a fetal sitting position, she hugged her knees to her chest and placed her head on her bent knees. Unconsciously she began to rock herself back and forth, trying to keep the nightmares at bay. Ami was beginning to frighten herself with all of her dark thoughts, so she began humming a song that her mother had once sang to her as a young child on Mercury.  
  
The starry night sky soon seemed to fade into the light pink and red of the early dawn. That in turn, faded into the bright blue sky of day. Ami still kept her weary perch, not having moved once during the night, besides her ever present rocking. The song, now cracking from her dry throat. She seemed to be in somewhat of a trance, not even noticing the change of day. What seemed hours later, the senshi of wisdom finally seemed to snap out of it. Looking around her, she decided that she needed to find the cure and fast. She could feel the poison fighting her mother's and friend's magic.  
  
Climbing of the rock, she bent down and dipped her hands into the cool water for a drink. Once she had her fill, she stood and began to trace her path back to the clearing that she had woken in yesterday. Deciding that now was the time to take the path most traveled she slowly made her way back, keeping her eyes peeled for the mysterious plant that was her cure. With only a vague description and the assurance that once she found it she would know, she continued her fruitless search. Growing frustrated, she began glaring at the plants, hoping that they would somehow morph into the needed flower.  
  
Hearing sounds of a struggle, she picked up her pace to see what was going on. Once she neared where the sound was coming from she slowed her pace and crept the rest of the way. Crouching down in the bushes, she looked out in the opening of the forest to see the source of the disruption. There before her very eyes were two young men. One had the oddest hair she had seen in her life. It spiked out in all directions, and was the color of the night sky without the stars to brighten it. The other's hair was limp, but the color was a rich lavender. Both had a body to die for.  
  
Their muscles bulging, Ami openly gawked at the two teens in front of her. They were apparently fighting with each other. Their intent didn't look malicious, more like sparring. Like her and the senshi often did. Only this was far more intense then any senshi training she had ever undergone. Their moves were so complicated yet each executed them so fluidly, as if they had been fighting their entire lives. They were so fast that she could hardly follow them with her eyes and she doubted that even her Mercury computer would have much more luck.  
  
Stepping back in shock, her left foot landed on a tiny twig, snapping the small branch under her weight. She froze hopping that they did not hear the sound over their fighting, panting and yelling. Unfortunately for her, they did. They stopped mid punch/kick and turned in the direction that the sound had come from.  
  
"Good ears…" Ami mumbled to herself, and before she could blink, she was being held up by her shoulders by the purple haired teen.  
  
"Who are you?" The other boy asked her, cocking his head to the side. She couldn't get over how innocent he looked, like Usagi-chan. When she didn't respond at first the boy holding her, began to shake her.  
  
"He asked you a question." He growled at her. She could not find the same innocence in this boy's eyes, and hoped that he would listen to the other one.  
  
"Who do you think she is Trunks?" The black haired boy questioned his companion. So…the one holding her name was Trunks.  
  
"Goten, you baka. Now she knows my name." He scolded. "Goten" scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"But now she knows my name too…" Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, because you already told her mine!"  
  
"Um," she squeaked out, "Would you mind terribly putting me down? You are starting to hurt me," she said quietly. Trunks seemed to just realize how tight his grip once and dropped her immediately,  
  
"Gomen…I don't think we have to worry about you attacking us, ne?" Trunks said with a chuckle. She just shook her head and stood up from her position on the ground, dusting her dress off as she stood.  
  
"What is your name?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, gomen. I'm Mizuno Ami." She said blushing.  
  
"Hello, Mizuno Ami." Goten said taking my hand and brusquely shaking it. She sweatdropped, as did Trunks.  
  
"Her name is Ami, Goten no baka." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh." Ami couldn't help but laugh at Goten. He was so adorable.  
  
"Let's get her back to Capsule Corp." Trunks said. "You aren't lost are you?" He asked as almost an afterthought.  
  
"Kind of…" she trailed off, not sure as how to approach the subject of her being from a different dimension.  
  
"How can you be kind of lost?" Goten asked. Ami shrugged.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"All right then, well, let's get back to C.C. anyway." Trunks said. He scooped her up into his arms, and was about to take off, when she popped him upside the head.  
  
"Put me down! What do you think you are doing?" Ami screeched at him.  
  
"Well, unless you can fly, then I suggest that you shut up and hold still!" Trunks growled at her.  
  
"Fly? _Nani_? You two can fly? But you don't even have wings." Ami stuttered.  
  
"We don't need them." Goten said, raising into the air, Trunks right on his heels. Ami squeaked and held onto Trunks' neck like a lifeline. Trunks chuckled and sped up, trying to frighten the young girl. Goten, gaining speed to catch up to them, turned to look disapprovingly at his friend.  
  
"That's not very nice, Trunks." Goten said with a pout. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"True…but it's fun." A smirking Trunks chuckled. Goten shook his head.  
  
"You're just like your Otousan, Trunks."  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said with a laugh. About ten minutes after their flight had started, the two teens touched down in front of a large yellow dome building. Trunks dropped Ami, but she was still clutching onto his neck, her eyes shut tight and her head buried in his shoulder. "We've landed." Trunks said looking down at the girl. Ami slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When she realized that they had stopped moving, and were in fact on the ground, she immediately let go of her death grip.  
  
"Gomen…" she trailed off.  
  
"It's…" Trunks was interrupted by a shout coming from the front door of his home.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief, you will explain this very instant why you were out training when you are still grounded." A feminine voice hollered from the door. Trunks groaned.  
  
"Awww, Okaasan, I told you already that teacher hates me."  
  
"I don't care! You will get a hundred on that next test or so help me Dende…" She trailed off. A giggle permeated the front yard of Capsule Corp, a giggle that came from a certain blue haired young girl. "Trunks! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Both Trunks and the girl blushed a beet red.  
  
"Okaasan!!! She's _not_ my girlfriend."  
  
"No, we found her in the woods." Goten said piping up. The girl bowed to the woman who was obviously Trunks' mother.  
  
"Konichiwa, Brief-san. I am Mizuno Ami." Bulma started at the girl's manners.  
  
"Ohayo. There is no need for such formalities dear. Unless you work for me, call me Bulma." She said walking over to shake hands with the young girl. Ami smiled and shook Bulma's hand. "Now, where did you come from?"  
  
"Um, well…" Ami started not sure as to how much to tell these people. However, she could feel that her time was running down.  
  
"She said she was kind of lost." Goten supplied. Bulma turned to look at Goten then back to Ami.  
  
"Kind of lost?" She said quirking an eyebrow up in confusion. Ami paled.  
  
"Uh, yes well you see, it's like this…" Ami couldn't finish her sentence, for her stomach began to clench together in pain and she was forced to take a knee. She clutched her arms around her aching stomach and closed her eyes to the pain.  
  
"Ami, are you okay?" Bulma asked. Trunks and Goten also neared the downed girl. Ami held her hand up to stop them from touching her.  
  
"Don't come any closer…please." She choked out. When she was satisfied that they were far enough away from her; she closed her eyes in concentration, instead of in pain. She began to reach deep into her subconscious for her power as a Mercury Senshi. Finding enough to keep her on her feet, she began to bring it out, a blue energy glowing around her. Bulma, Trunks and Goten backed up even further, afraid of what she would do. When she had finally managed to pull the poison back into remission, she opened her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" A very gruff voice yelled from behind Ami. Ami turned, startled and saw a rather short, well built, man with jet black, flame like hair that shot from the top of his head, and danced majestically around in the slight breeze that had picked up. He stalked up to her and lowered his eyes into a glare.  
  
"Konichiwa…I think…" Ami trailed off, not sure as to what to think of this new man.  
  
"Vegeta! Be nice to our guest." Bulma scolded her mate.  
  
"And how do you know this _guest_?" Vegeta growled, his eyes never leaving Ami.  
  
"We just met her." Bulma said. Vegeta raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What was that strange power I just saw then?" He asked the trembling girl in front of him.  
  
"Um, well, I guess I don't have a choice do I?" she stumbled to herself.  
  
"Of course you do dear," Bulma started. "Why don't we go sit down and discuss this over a nice hot cup of tea?" Ami nodded.  
  
"That would be great, thanks."  
  
"Well, come on then, if you three want to stop gawking and learn anything follow us." Bulma said to the three men who were either glaring at Ami or blinking confusedly at the spot that she had just been standing.  
  
Once the tea was brewed and everyone was more or less comfortably seated in the living room, Ami began to speak.  
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" she asked.  
  
"Where did you come from girl?" Vegeta barked at her.  
  
"Ah, yes…well you see, I'm sort of, well no I _am_ from a different dimension. A parallel one at that." Ami whispered quietly.  
  
"Really? I always had the hunch that parallel dimensions existed and not just parallel timelines." Bulma mused to herself.  
  
"Nani? You mean this doesn't surprise you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Iie, not really. You see a few years ago…well nearly 18 actually, my son, not the Trunks that you see now, but my son from the future came back to warn us of an enemy that would soon descend upon us. Son-kun, a great warrior was to die before the androids attacked, from a heart disease. So Mirai Trunks brought back medicine that had been developed for the disease, so that we would have another warrior to fight the monsters." Bulma explained.  
  
"Wow, and I thought we were the only ones with future kids coming to visit." Ami said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"You mean your son came to visit as well?" Bulma asked clearly shocked.  
  
Iie, I think I should perhaps explain my dimension first. I saw your son and Goten training in the woods earlier. And from your explanations I assume that your family and friends are your planet's protectors?" at Bulma's nod she continued. "Well, my friends and I are our planet's protectors, only instead of pure power and strength, we use magic. We are each guardian and protector of our respective planets. A millennia ago in our dimension we were all princesses of our planets and were called to the moon to protect the princess of the Silver Millennium, Serenity-hime. The five of us grew very close and became the best of friends. Well, one day an evil witch named Beryl attacked with the help of Metallia and took over the kingdom. Serenity-hime's Okaasan used the ginzuishou to send her daughter and her court to earth to be reborn many years later. When we would be needed again.  
  
"Well, as luck would have it we were called upon again, for Beryl returned from her banishment. The first to emerge was Tsukino Usagi, or Sailor Moon. She is the reincarnation of Serenity-hime. She is the one who wields the ginzuishou now. I was the next senshi to appear Mizuno Ami, senshi of Mercury, Ice, and Wisdom. I control the power of ice and water. The next senshi was Hino Rei, senshi of Mars, Fire, and War. She controls the power of fire, and can see the future through her sacred fire. Next, Kino Makoto, senshi of Jupiter, Thunder, and Strength. She is by far the strongest of us at hand to hand combat. And finally Aino Minako, senshi of Venus, Love and Beauty. I'm sure you can guess her powers.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask also emerged, he is the reincarnation of Serenity-hime's lover and betrothed, Endymon no ouji. He is known as Chiba Mamoru today. After we defeated Beryl, again, we lost our memories for a short period of time. However, peace didn't last, as it never does and we were forced to be called on again. Luna and Artimas our guides restored and memories and after we beat the next wave of evil, decided that it be best if we kept our memories. Well, as for the future child, the Black Moon family was tormenting the future…our future.  
  
"Their leader was in love with Neo-Queen Serenity, or Usagi-chan in the future, her daughter, Chibi-Usa or Chibi-Moon in senshi form, traveled to our past to seek aid. If the enemy gained the ginzuishou that Chibi-Usa had taken by accident, our future was doomed. We also met another senshi, the senshi of Pluto. She is the keeper of time and space. She controls the flow of time in our dimension, so that she can fix things like the Black Moon family. She prevents a lot of problems from even forming." Ami paused to take another sip of her drink.  
  
"What of the other senshi?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What other senshi?" Ami questioned.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. All are planets in this solar system, I assume they to be in yours as well." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, they are, and I'm sure there are senshi from there, but they have not emerged yet, or perhaps they were not reborn. I really couldn't tell you." Ami said.  
  
"Well, then why are you here? It's obvious that you defeated the Black Moon family correct?" Bulma asked. Ami scowled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we defeated them about a month ago. But as I said, peace does not last. A new enemy has emerged. This time much stronger than our last. Only our most powerful attacks have any effect on them at all. They don't even want anything. They are not like our last enemies who wanted revenge on Usagi-chan for her past life, or were in love with her future self. They have no purpose, they just kill and destroy." Ami stopped, allowing a few tears to fall down her flushed cheeks,  
  
"I…I was wounded severely in my last battle. But, the youma that I was fighting was also injured, and our blood mixed. Apparently, it is highly toxic to those with either Mercurian or Venutian blood in them. I have been poisoned and I will not last much longer without the antidote. Which, is in this dimension. So, my Okaasan from my former life, and my friends sent me to a place full of doors. Each leads to a dimension, and only one holds the cure. I chose this door, I only hope that I chose right. My heart told me that it was here, and so here I am." Ami finished with a sad smile. Bulma too had tears running down her face, Vegeta remained stotic, and both Goten and Trunks looked shocked.  
  
"How can we help?" Bulma finally asked, taking Ami's hands and holding them in her own.  
  
  
TBC!  
  
So? How can the Z senshi help? Will Ami ever find the plant in time? Is she even in the right dimension??? Find out that and more next time! Please read and review!  
  
If any of you would like to be on the mailing list for this fic, and have me e-mail you when this is updated let me know in your review. Leave your e-mail address that you would like it sent to, or e-mail me at Anime22DBZ@aol.com, and request it there. Please use Mailing List or the title of this fic as the subject. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter Two: Under the Microscope

  
For Love or Destiny  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, although I wouldn't mind getting the ownership for Christmas…any takers? Wanna give it to me? ::hears crickets chirping:: Well, I guess not…  
  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thoughts   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change/dimension change  
  
AN: Hello! Short note today…nothing to really talk about…so without further ado!   
  
  
Comments/Questions/Answers:  
  
**Rami:** Gomen…but Piccolo isn't going to be paired with her. Maybe for the next fic? I'm sorry that I will cause you to go crazy now…::bows head:: I really dun want you to! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Sailor Angel:** No cliffs for me. I dish it out, not take it. LOL! You know that you can't wait that long. And you know that none of my fics will be done before your patients run out and you read it anyway. Thanks for the…um confusing vote.  
  
**Matt Zero:** Hello again! Glad that you are enjoying this fic. I'll figure out how she gets together with 'em as soon as I figure out who 'em is. Thanks for the review and suggestion!  
  
**kate:** Keep voting, Gohan may just win. Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
**____:** Well, thanks for your vote…glad to know that you have such strong feelings about this! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
**Jewel:** Good to hear! Glad that you like this story! Keep reading and reviewing and voting!  
  
**NickeyWhite2:** No, it's not going to be an annoying triangle…if it wins. Thank you for your vote! Keep reading!  
  
**Minimerc:** LOL, I've been hyped out on sugar as well these past few days. You'll have to keep reading do find the answers to your questions…thanks for reviewing!  
  
**____:** lol, that's okay. Your vote has been duly noted!  
  
**Sphinxqueen127:**lol, glad that you think so. Gotta love the jerks! That's okay, odd minds are definitely accepted here!  
  
**Zackire:** Thanks!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
  
"I…I was wounded severely in my last battle. But, the youma that I was fighting was also injured, and our blood mixed. Apparently, it is highly toxic to those with either Mercurian or Venutian blood in them. I have been poisoned and I will not last much longer without the antidote. Which, is in this dimension. So, my Okaasan from my former life, and my friends sent me to a place full of doors. Each leads to a dimension, and only one holds the cure. I chose this door, I only hope that I chose right. My heart told me that it was here, and so here I am." Ami finished with a sad smile. Bulma too had tears running down her face, Vegeta remained stoic, and both Goten and Trunks looked shocked.  
  
"How can we help?" Bulma finally asked, taking Ami's hands and holding them in her own.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter Two: Under the Microscope  
  
  
Ami smiled at the woman who was currently making an enormous amount of food, from her vantage point at the small dining table that was in the kitchen. Bulma turned from the stove to get some eggs and smiled at the young girl.  
  
"I know it seems like a lot of food, but with stomachs like my husband and son…" Bulma paused to shake her head. "I sometimes wonder how I can afford them. But, Kami knows that I love them." Ami chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm not shocked. My friend Usagi can pack more food in her stomach than a pregnant woman on steroids. We often wonder how she still fits into her jeans. It's a miracle that she hasn't blown up like a house. Must be that she has a fast metabolism." Ami said smiling. "Is there anything that I can do to help? I'm no Makoto, but she did teach me a few things."  
  
"No, that's not necessary, you are a guest. We do not make guests prepare the food." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"I insist. It's the least I can do for you offering me your home and your help." Ami said bowing to the woman in front of her before moving to grab the carton of eggs from her. Bulma smiled.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do. Please, sit. I can handle this." Ami said shoving Bulma gently into the chair that she had been previously occupying. Ami made quick work of the eggs, whipping them, frying them, and poaching them. She made at least four different varieties. Once the eggs were finished, she began to work on the pancakes. About twenty minutes later there was a steaming buffet sitting on the dinning room table.  
  
"I guess it's time to call the boys in." Bulma said motioning Ami to take her seat. Ami did and looked at Bulma curiously. Bulma smiled and took a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs. "Food! Come and get it!" That said, she sat down and began to pile food on her plate. "You may want to get what you want while you still can, because once those two come in here, you'll have a hard time getting any food." Ami laughed and quickly grabbed some pancakes, eggs and bacon.  
  
No more than four minutes after Bulma's shout, two tornadoes entered the dinning room. One was a very sweaty Saiyan prince, a towel draped across his neck, wearing only tight spandex shorts. The other was the lavender haired teen that still took Ami's breath away. Although, the sight of him in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and white tee-shirt succeeded in adding a red hue to her checks. Shaking her head, she dove into her breakfast as well.  
  
Once the meal was consumed, and the dishes cleaned Trunks and Goten who had arrived about ten minutes ago approached Ami who was just finishing drying the last dish.  
  
"You better be careful." Trunks said smiling. Ami furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Why?" she asked concerned. Trunks' smile widened.  
  
"Because, if kaasan keeps seeing you doing chores and cooking meals, she won't let you leave." Ami laughed, her voice making a light twinkling sound.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. So what did you want, besides your advice?" Ami asked.  
  
"Want to spar?" Goten asked brightening up at the prospect of a new competitor.  
  
"Spar?" Ami asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you know, fight, train, ummm spar." Goten said scratching his head. Ami shook her head,  
  
"No, no, I _know_ what spar means. I do it all the time with my fellow senshi; I just want to know why you want to spar with _me_. I know that I am no where near your level of fighting. I couldn't even follow your movements earlier, and I just know that you weren't at your maximum power. I wouldn't last ten seconds against you two." The boys frowned at her assessment of herself.  
  
"You'll never know until you try." Trunks insisted.  
  
"Yea! Trunks is right. If you say that you can't then you'll never be able to do it, cause you don't have the right mind set. That's what my big brother Gohan tells me all the time." Goten said proud that he could remember such a long phrase. Ami smiled at the two.  
  
"You remind me of my friends back home…" she trailed off, trying to hide her wet eyes.  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
"Gomen, we didn't mean to make you sad." Goten said after his friend. Ami smiled at them, although it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll spar with you two." She said smiling.  
  
"Yea!" Goten said jumping up and pumping his fist. "Let's go then," he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside, not minding in the least that she was in a pair of borrowed cut off shorts and tee shirt.  
  
"Do you plan on fighting in that?" Trunks asked, motioning to her current outfit. Ami blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No, I can transform, it's the only way I know how to fight, and the easiest and only way to access my attacks."  
  
"That's why you are weak, onna." A voice said from behind the three. Ami turned startled, however the other two rolled their eyes.  
  
"What do you want otousan?" Trunks asked turning around to look at his father. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I decided to see what you brats would be up to today, and it seemed as if you were going to spar with the blue haired onna. I wanted to see what she could do. However, after that comment, she isn't worth my time. Anyone who relies on a transformation to gain access to their power isn't a true warrior." Ami's nostrils flared and she puffed up indignantly.  
  
"How dare you! I have given my life twice for my friends and planet. I have defeated more youma and enemies; then I care to remember. Just because my dimension is different, doesn't mean that it is wrong."  
  
"That is exactly your problem. These 'youma' you were telling us about have no plan right? It's just to kill. Have they ever used magic on you?"  
  
"Well…no." Ami said realizing his point.  
  
"Then, if they have no plan, and don't use magic, then you can't fight them with no plan and magic. You need to strategize and not face them head on, unless that is their weakness. You need brute strength against brute strength. Your magic isn't strong enough." Vegeta said, his point clearly made. Ami flushed with embarrassment. _She_ was the intelligent one, the one who always told her teammates to stop and plan. And now, she was hearing it from what had to be the rudest and most obnoxious man she had ever had the displeasure to meet.  
  
"I know that. However, we can't let them kill innocent humans. We have to stop them at all costs."  
  
"How many pathetic humans will die after you all kill yourselves through stupidity? All of them. If you wait and plan, you lose lives, but you save many more. You have to make sacrifices to reach your goal. If a few measly humans die in the process," Vegeta shrugged. "Well, then that's what happens."  
  
"How could you have so little compassion for human life like that?" Ami hissed out, outraged because of his apathetic point of view and the fact that he was undeniably correct.  
  
"I think it's because we have the Dragon Balls." Trunks whispered.  
  
"The what?" Ami asked, her rage slowly disappearing.  
  
"The Dragon Balls. We can use them to grant any two wishes that we want, including wishing the entire human race back to life. Or anyone who was killed by our enemy."  
  
"Oh. I can see how you are so unsympathetic then." Ami whispered. "That however, does not excuse you from treating life as it is pawns to be won or lost in a chess match."  
  
"Isn't it though?" Vegeta said smirking. Ami narrowed her eyes at him, however before she had a chance to respond he turned around and headed back to his gravity room.  
  
"My otousan was right." Trunks said slowly. Ami whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him. "No no!" Trunks said quickly, "Not about the lack of sanctity of human life, about why you aren't beating them. You're going to need that brute power, and to stop depending on your transformation." Ami sighed and slumped her shoulders.  
  
"I know that…It's just that, I've never been a good fighter. I've always been the weakest senshi. My powers and attacks are all defensive; I basically just sit there typing on my computer and visor and tell others how to beat the enemy. Useless, really." Ami whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She never knew that she had all of these fears and insecurities buried so deep down in her heart. She was embarrassed and angry. Angry that an ignorant slump of a man, brought these emotions out of her.  
  
"Hey, every team needs someone who can plan." Trunks said quietly. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who does your planning then?" she jeered, her embarrassment fading into inner-anger and self-hatred.  
  
"Well, okassan most of the time comes up with something. And otousan is pretty smart when it comes to how to hit the enemy where it really hurts." Trunks whispered.  
  
"We don't really need to plan in this dimension." Goten said trying to help. However, he only caused Ami's emotional state to decrease even further. Trunks clipped him on the back of his head, hard. "Trunks, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Baka!" Trunks hissed at him. "My friend isn't too bright, gomen." Trunks said trying to calm the raging girl in front of him. However, it seemed that she hadn't even heard him, or Goten for that matter. Her eyes were blank, although she had tears running down her face like two small rivers. Her fists were clenched at her side and a bright blue aura was glowing around her.  
  
"Ami-chan…are you okay?" Goten asked tentatively reaching to touch the girls shoulder. However, as soon as his hand made contact he pulled it back as if it were burned. Only instead of being burned, his hand was covered in a light frost and it was anesthetized to the bone. Vegeta came over to the three staring at the girl.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"I have no idea, otousan. She just got really upset because she felt that she was useless and she kind of zoned out."  
  
And she's really cold." Goten added, heating up his hand with his ki to try to bring some feeling back into his numb appendage. Vegeta glanced at Goten's hand before turning his attention back onto Ami. Her aura continued to climb, however, her ki did not spike or increase. Instead, it seemed to be decreasing at an alarming rate.  
  
"Otousan…what's wrong with her ki…it feels as if it's in the negatives. Is that even possible?" Trunks whispered, extremely worried for his new friend.  
  
"I think this is her true power. She did say that her power was ice and water, perhaps her body must be cool, or is able to reach freezing temperatures that would kill a normal human." Vegeta rationalized. As her ki continued to decrease, a familiar ki suddenly popped up. Goku had arrived using his Instant Transmission technique.  
  
"What's going on guys? Goten?" He asked confused as all get out.  
  
"I don't know tousan." Goten said, moving his hand that now had feeling back in it.  
  
"How is that that she is still alive?" Goku asked. "And…who is she?" Trunks whacked the back of his friend's head, again.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell your parents about her?!"  
  
"I forgot?" Goten said raising his eyebrow, and chuckling nervously. Bulma marched out of the house, a parka wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"Why is it so damn cold!" she shouted, "I can barely keep…" her sentence trailed off as she saw Ami. Bulma could feel the waves of ice wafting off the young woman standing in a pose of anguish. Her face had begun to contort with the effort to keep her emotions in check. "What's wrong with her." Bulma asked through chattering teeth. The men present looked at Ami then simultaneously turned to look at Bulma. Vegeta walked over to his mate, and wrapped his arms around her, using his ki to heat her up. Bulma gave him an appreciative look before turning to look at Ami again.  
  
"I'm not weak!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice screeching with the pressure. Her aura exploded into twice its original height. Her ki dropped to what would have been negative 30,000, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground. Everyone just stood there in shock. They had never seen anything even remotely close to this before in their lives. And they had seen a lot. Bulma seemed to break out of the trance first and rushed over to the young girl, breaking out of Vegeta's embrace.  
  
"Don't just stand there you baka's! Come over here and help me!" Bulma shouted, placing Ami's head in her lap. Her whole body was shivering, and the cold was almost burning to the touch. Her entire body was covered in frost and the blue aura that had once sheltered her body protectively had changed into an ominously dark black one. Trunks tried to reach down and pick her up into his arms, however as soon as he got within inches of her body, a black lightening shot from hers and into his.  
  
"Shit!" Trunks said rubbing his head, from his position on the ground a few feet from her body. "What in the hell was that?" The other men just stared at Bulma and Ami in shock. Bulma was too preoccupied holding Ami. She was soothing the shaking girl, much as she would if it were her daughter. Her hands running through her damp hair. Ami's eyes were tightly clenched and it seemed as if her inner demons were raging with vengence.  
  
"We need to get her inside," Goten said urgently.  
  
"What we need to do, is figure out what in the hell is wrong with her." Vegeta thundered, hating to be left in the dark. If anything pissed him off, it was being unawares of potential threats, and this condition he saw as a threat.  
  
"It's probably the youma's poison reacting with her blood." A new voice said from behind the group. The men all turned to stare at the new comer, shocked that they hadn't felt his ki.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing here?" Goku asked scratching his head.  
  
"And how do you know about her? I thought Goten didn't tell his family." Trunks asked confused as well. Gohan was going to explain, however Bulma spoke up.  
  
"I called him, and let him know what was going on. I figured that since he was studying medicine he might be able to help me find the cure, or some way to find the cure. And a way to develop it once we found it." Bulma said quietly, still gently rubbing the moaning girl's forehead.  
  
"Do you think her body is going into shock? I felt her ki diminish at an alarming rate." Gohan asked Bulma, ignoring the other's warnings not to get near her. Just as he was a few inches from her body, he too was flung back as Trunks had been. "What in the hell?" he swore standing up and rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I can touch her though…" Bulma trailed off.  
  
"I think it's because you are an onna." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, it could be possible. She may have a fear of men, and in her weakened state, her body is rejecting any thing that comes near her with an ounce of testosterone." Gohan surmised.  
  
"Do you think that that could be the cure?" Bulma asked her eyes widening. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed before his eyes too widened.  
  
"It just could be…a plant that produces or has testosterone could be the cure." Gohan said deep in thought.  
  
"But wouldn't her body just throw it off?" Goten asked, perplexed. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, right now the poison is in control of her body and mind. The poison doesn't want to be exorcised, so it is going to dispel and reject all things that can kill it." He explained.  
  
"Oh…" Goten said not really getting it.  
  
"Okaasan, do you think that you can pick her up, and take her inside?" Trunks asked. Bulma sighed.  
  
"I guess that I don't really have a choice, now do I?" she said, lifting the surprisingly light girl into her arms. Ami's moans increased when she was moved, her body's shivering increasing. Bulma winced under the strain, not that she was heavy, it's was more like her fingers were freezing to the body, yet burning with pain at the same time. Bulma practically ran into the house to the medical wing that was installed on the first floor after Vegeta's incident with the gravity room all those years ago. It had indeed come in handy, since the boys always trained in either the gravity room on the first floor, or outside, which was ground level or on first floor.  
  
Placing her convulsing body onto the table, Bulma, went to one of the supply cabinets and grabbed a large, thermal blanket. Placing the blanket over her body and tucking her in, Bulma watched, her body relaxing as she saw Ami's shivers begin to diminish. She sat tiredly into a chair next to the bed. A pair of hands came down on her shoulders gently. Bulma jumped up, clutching her heart, twisting in the chair to see the owner of the hands smirking at her.  
  
"Don't _do_ that!" she hissed at her mate, before smiling and sinking back into the chair. The others were right behind him.  
  
"How is she?" Gohan asked. Bulma sat up,  
  
"Her shivering is going down, which is a good sign. I don't read ki, but her body isn't emitting as many cold vibes." The boys all seemed to be concentrating, all opened their eyes at the exact same time and smiled. Well…with Vegeta it was a smirk.  
  
"She's okay now…her ki is back around 10." Goku said smiling his famous Son smile, the smile that made all of your worries seem to melt in its magnificence. Bulma let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good, let's let her rest here for awhile. Gohan and I have a lot of research ahead of us, if we're to figure out how and where to find this flower. You other boys can go train or something." Trunks and Goten practically ran out of the room,  
  
"Except you two." She said narrowing her eyes. "Trunks, you are still grounded, and Goten, according to Chi Chi when I talked to her the other day, your studies are not doing so well either."  
  
"Awww…Bulma-san."  
  
"Okaasan…" they said at the same time. Bulma's eyes narrowed even further into small slits.  
  
"Do _not_ argue with me. You two will stay in here and keep an eye on her…_while_ working on your homework. Is that clear?" she asked. Goten and Trunks bowed their heads.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan."  
  
"Hai, Bulma-san."  
  
"Good…come on Gohan-chan." Bulma said shedding her parka, and heading towards her private lab two doors down from the room that Ami was currently resting in. Gohan and Bulma disappeared down the stairs that lead to the lab, and the door clicked shut behind them. Vegeta and Goku had left as soon as they saw that Ami's shivers had died down and were currently warming the Gravity Room up, with their incessant training.  
  
"Well…I guess I'll go get my work…stay here and watch her, I'll be right back." Trunks said trudging out the door, shoulders slumped. Goten cautiously walked over to the sleeping girl, afraid that he would be blown back like Trunks and his brother were. Tentatively reaching his hand out, he slowly tapped Ami's shoulder. Once he was sure that it was safe and he wouldn't be introduced to the wall anytime soon, he rested his hand on her forehead, brushing her sweat-soaked bangs from her eyes.  
  
Ami's eyes squinted tighter, as she fought a particularly strong pain from her body. In her unconsciousness, she felt a warm hand on her forehead and it calmed her. For some reason it made all of the pain stop, to have that one warmth touching her, when her entire body was freezing, blanket or no. Normally, it was the cold that was welcoming to her, being an ice senshi, however, it seemed as if her body had been deprived of warmth for far too long. The warmth began to leave her, and the darkness was smiling. Telling her to just wait, it would be back.  
  
'Iie!' she screamed in her head, she wouldn't let it win. She wouldn't give up the warmth. Trying with all of her might, to rise and grasp the warmth, to keep it near her at all times. She needed whoever had touched her. If only to keep the nightmares away. Hell, anything that was living that had an ounce of heat in their body would do right now. The hand…she assumed that's what it was, however, was extremely warm, almost sweaty. It was leaving her though…that was the only thing that she could think of. The hand was leaving and the darkness was coming back for her.  
  
"Iie!" she screamed, finding the strength from somewhere deep inside to wake up. Goten lurched back, his eyes wide with shock and fear, hoping that he didn't hurt her. "Iie!" she said again, this time softer, her eyes wide and searching. Once she saw Goten's form, she jumped at him, latching onto his chest, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Goten asked blinking.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Trunks asked storming into the room, dropping his bag near the desk, and walking over to the two, ready to pound Goten for hurting her.  
  
"Nothing! That's just it, she started to scream, no and then hugged me." He said his arms still in the air from the shock of her leap.  
  
"Iie, don't leave me…" she sobbed. "I don't want the darkness to win. I need the warmth. Please don't leave…I can't stand to be alone in the dark anymore." She cried burying her head further into his chest. Goten's shocked eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh…the darkness is gone Ami-chan. Open your eyes it's us." He said soothingly rubbing her back. Ami sat back a little, her grip still tight, and slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she was staring into a deep chocolate shade of brown, so dark that one would consider it black. Blinking she realized that the brown were Goten's eyes.  
  
"Goten?" she whispered, turning her head slightly, she saw Trunks' worried face at her level. He was knelt down next to Goten, "Trunks? Where am I?" she asked blinking.  
  
"You're safe. You knocked yourself out when you powered up…or down earlier. We had to take you to the medical wing. But you're okay now. Gohan and Okaasan are right now working on finding a way to track your mysterious plant." Trunks said softly. Ami nodded, backing away from Goten's now wet chest.  
  
"Gomen…Goten-san." She said bowing her head.  
  
"It's kay Ami-chan!" He said smiling and placing his hand behind his head, much like his father does. Ami laughed, she couldn't help but laugh at the adorable picture the two of them made. Goten with his innocent smile and gestures, and Trunks with his veiled worry and concern. It was too cute for words. She felt as if she were at home…  
  
"So? Where are Gohan-san and Bulma-san? I'd like to help them if I could. I have a few things that may just help out." Ami said smiling, her thoughts drifting to her beloved computer.  
  
"Are you sure that you are up for it?" Trunks ask, his eyes showing the concern that he tried so hard to hide. Ami smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I just need that…rest." She said trailing off, not wanting the others to know just how far the depth of her nightmares spanned. It was almost as if she could see into the mind of the creature that had poisoned her, and it was one hell of a scary place. Goten and Trunks nodded slowly, still not believing that she was telling them the whole truth.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you the way." Trunks said standing. Ami stood as well, and followed the two boys to the door that was labeled 'Bulma's Private Lab'. Opening the door, Trunks lead the way down the metal stairs. Downstairs, Gohan and Bulma were working furiously staring at something in a microscope. A gasp caused them to look up. Ami was standing at the foot of the stairs, her hands clasped by her chest and her eyes wide, moisture beginning to fill them.  
  
"Ami-chan! Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed." Bulma said, directing the last comment towards her son and his friend.  
  
"I'm fine…this lab…" she trailed of staring in wonderment. "Is beautiful…I've only dreamed of working in such a place." She said, the joy clearly palpable in her voice. Bulma smirked proudly, yes her lab was definitely something that she was proud of.  
  
"Thanks, Ami-chan. It means a lot to me." Ami just nodded and walked over to the forgotten microscope. Peering through the lens, she backed away in shock.  
  
"Those are my cells!" she whispered shocked at what she had seen. From the looks of what was happening in the peatry dish, she shouldn't even be alive right now…  
  
  
TBC!  
  
  
I swear…I never want to see another snow shovel ever again!!! ::runs from evil snow shovels:: Stupid snow…stupid 28 inches of heavy ass snow that I had to shovel…::grumble grumble gripe gripe:: Anyway, so what did you think? What exactly is in the little dish? How much more time does she have anyway?  
  



	5. Chapter Three: As the Clock Counts Down

  
For Love or Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Man that'd be awesome if I did wouldn't it? ::wanders off daydreaming about all of the possibilites if owned both shows::  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thoughts   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change  
  
  
AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been extremely busy between term papers and chem projects…::sigh::   
  
Thanks to Angel and Aivame for helping with this chapter!   
Comments/Questions/Answers:  
  
  
**koori:**Thanks for the vote!  
  
**kate:**Thanks for the vote!  
  
**Minimerc:**lol…okay I won't ask. I'll just laugh like I knew what you were talking about ^_^ I'm really sorry that I couldn't/didn't answer your questions last time. I'll do my best to answer them this time. What's the plant look like? I haven't really decided yet. I'll pretty much find out only a few days before you…::sweatdrop:: I have a few ideas, but still nothing concrete. As for how the others will help…I haven't exactly decided that as well. That may make you lose your faith in me as a writer or something…I just don't plan ahead on most fics. I pretty much always have the first and last chapter written in my head, and the rest is fuzzy…gomen! Hope that answered your questions! Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**stayblue:**Thanks! Will do!  
  
**Matt Zero:**Thanks again! Thanks for the suggestions! I may use them…I may not. But they did get my wheels turning so thanks again for your ideas. They are valued! Clear votes are always a good thing! ^_^  
  
**kay:**Thanks! LOL, I'm glad that my fic got you so excited! I'm delighted that you like my story, thanks for the review and the vote!  
  
**lee:**Well…in the same spirit, I'll make this quick as well. THANKS for the review and vote! ^_^  
  
**Kalamity Kat:**Thanks, I'm glad that you do, I hope that you continue to like the direction it's going! Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
**RySenkari:**Thanks for the review and vote! The voting will end as soon as I post chapter five. (This is chapter three).  
  
**jen:**Thanks! I'm glad that you like this fic. Thanks for your vote as well.  
  
**Faith-chan AKA Myst Lady:**I said what now? O.o You'll have to explain that a little bit. ::shrugs:: Anyway, thanks for the review and vote!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I'm fine…this lab…" she trailed of staring in wonderment. "Is beautiful…I've only dreamed of working in such a place." She said, the joy clearly palpable in her voice. Bulma smirked proudly, yes her lab was definitely something that she was proud of.  
  
"Thanks, Ami-chan. It means a lot to me." Ami just nodded and walked over to the forgotten microscope. Peering through the lens, she backed away in shock.  
  
"Those are my cells!" she whispered shocked at what she had seen. From the looks of what was happening in the peatry dish, she shouldn't even be alive right now…  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter Three: As the Clock Counts Down  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Take a look." Bulma said sadly. Trunks did, he cautiously walked over to the microscope, his eyes still on Ami who was currently staring at the floor and shaking like a leaf. Taking his gaze away from the shaken up girl, he peered into the scope.  
  
"What you are looking at is a sample of my blood. Those red and white blobs are my red and white blood cells. The green ones are the virus, or the aliens white blood cells."  
  
"How do you know that?" Gohan asked his eyebrows raising. Ami sighed,  
  
"If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. The alien's blood was 'injected' into my blood stream. My white blood cells would have killed its red blood cells, because they are basically defenseless. The white blood cells however, seemed to have adapted to my bloodstream and seem to think that my body is the original body. It finds that my cells are an invading force, and is trying to expel them. Essentially, killing me in the process. I have two systems warring within me. One that is mine, one that is the aliens, and unfortunately, the alien's system is stronger than mine. The only reason I am alive is because of the glowing blue aura that my cells are emitting. Which is my power as a senshi…without it, I am dead." Ami finished with a sob.  
  
Everyone felt as if a mack truck had just run them over. Bulma closed her eyes, allowing tears to escape her lids, Gohan was gaping at the young girl, shock permeating the air around him. Goten's lips had formed into a pout like frown, his eyes sad, troubled. And Trunks, Trunks sank to the floor, resting his arm on his bent knee, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. When Ami first told her tale, they expected bad…but this, this was nothing like anything they had ever dealt with before. It pissed them off that their enemy was not visible, that they couldn't just go and confront them. They had to sit back and wait, watch their new friend suffer.  
  
"We need that antidote…or it may be too late." Bulma said softly. Ami nodded.  
  
"Yes, this is why I asked them to bring me here. I have some technology that may be of use." A now determined Ami said reaching into her sub-space pocket. She pulled out her treasured mini-computer.  
  
"What is that?" Bulma asked, leaning over to look at what Ami held in her hand. The only thing her mind registered was that the girl in front of her was holding a piece of new technology that she had never played with. She was jumping like a little kid in a toy store, inside her head. Ami smiled, realizing what Bulma's true reaction was by the light that began to shine in her brilliant blue eyes. Many had claimed that such a light was ignited in her every time she opened a book or learned something new.  
  
"This is my Mercury computer. I can use it to scan and calculate just about anything. I also have a visor that I wear when transformed that allows all of the data to flash before my eyes and I can scan things much quicker. This does, however, works outside of my transformed state." Ami explained, a smile lighting up her face, giving her an ethereal glow. All of the males in the room blinked at the vision that she created, if not felt the air leave their lungs. Everyone in the room forgot for a moment that the girl before them was slowly dying, and basked in the warmth of her smile, which was soon becoming contagious.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"We need Mercury." Mars said limping over to her friends. Mars' right ankle was swollen from a nasty dive she took avoiding a youma's leg sweep during their latest battle. Venus was holding her aching ribs from the double kick that had been viciously delivered to her chest and stomach area. Jupiter was cradling her left arm which was broken, to her chest, taking deep heaving breaths trying her damnedest to ignore the fire shooting up and down her destroyed limb.  
  
"Ami-chan." Sailor Moon said sobbing into her lover's chest. She was relatively unharmed, however her body was beginning to shut down due to sheer exhaustion. Tuxedo Kamen held her shaking form close to his chest, his arms soothing her hiccuping cries.  
  
"We won't last much longer." He said, his face shadowed with the dark thoughts that plagued both his heart and soul. Usagi had de-transformed and was currently lost in the nightmares of her unconsciousness. Tuxedo Kamen winced at the sounds of her whimpers.  
  
Sailor Jupiter sat on the cold concrete that felt heavenly on her over-heated muscles and flesh. Gently propping her broken arm on her bent knee, she grit her teeth and quickly grabbed the protruding bone at the elbow and snapped it back into its' proper place. The sound of the two bones scrapping against one another and the popping sound of them setting nearly caused Venus, who was standing next to Jupiter, to hurl. Mars cringed and shuddered slightly.  
  
Lifting Usagi up and de-transforming back into the gray sweatpants and blue tank top that he had been previously wearing, Mamoru turned to the other senshi. A de-transformed Makato stood, barely able to keep from succumbing to the calling darkness. Rei and Mina, now also back in their civilian clothes consisting of priestess robes and a yellow sun-dress, moved to help Makato. The injured group limped their way to Mamoru's apartment, which was the closest safe location. Luckily, it was close to midnight and there were hardly any people on the streets of the city. They also had the good fortune of the cover of darkness.  
  
Luna and Artimas, who Rei has contacted earlier to inform them that the senshi were still alive, were waiting at the door to the lobby of Mamoru's apartment complex, when the senshi arrived.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Luna asked walking over to the injured senshi.  
  
"Hai, Luna." Mina said, "My ribs hurt like hell, Mako-chan is barely conscious because of the pain in her arm, Rei-chan can hardly walk, and Usa-chan is unconscious but we are just fine and dandy." The usually bright and chipper girl hissed caustically, her voice full of both the physical and emotional pain that she was going through. Luna and Artimas winced, bowing their feline heads. Mina sighed, "Gomen. I'm just really stressed right now."  
  
"It's okay, Mina-chan, we're all ready to snap too." Artimas said. The group dejectedly walked into the lobby, Rei typing in the code that would unlock the main doors. Quickly moving to the elevator, and immediately shutting the large sliding doors, the senshi dared not relax completely yet. Mina hit the button for Mamoru's floor, seeing in how his hands were full, and stepped back, resting her head on the back wall of the lift.  
  
Once they reached their floor, Rei stepped out first, making sure that it the coast was clear before nodding to Mamoru and the others to step off the elevator. They made their way to his door, and hurried inside, where they could rest and lick their wounds, not to mention try to come up with some sort of plan.  
  
Mamoru, immediately went to his bedroom and placed Usagi upon the soft sheets of his still made bed. Pulling a blanket from the bottom of the bed, he covered her shivering form in the quilt like blanket, and kissed the top of her forehead. He re-emerged holding a large first aide kit that each senshi had stashed in their rooms/houses for just such times as these. _Of course Ami-chan's was always the most organized and well stocked._ Mina thought beginning to tear up.  
  
Laying out several supplies the senshi moved to grab whichever supply they needed. Mina emerged from his small kitchen holding several ice packs that were always in the freezer. Mamoru kept them handy not only because they were senshi but because his girlfriend was Tsukino Usagi, the biggest klutz in the world. Rei thanked her and gently pressed the cold pack to her increasingly swelling ankle. Makoto was currently sleeping on the couch, her eyes clenched tightly in pain.  
  
This routine had been going on for close to a week now. Barely escaping with their lives and limping their way to whoever's house was closest. Money once spent on malts and ice cream was now spent on anapestic and gauze. The senshi were no closer to either beating or figuring out their enemies then when they first arrived.  
  
Luna walked in Mamoru's bedroom, where Mamoru and Usagi were. Usagi was currently unconscious on his bed, twisting and turning in her nightmarish hell. Mamoru was holding her hand tightly in his own. He brought the enclosed hands to his lips and kissed hers. Freeing one of his hands, he began to stroke her sweat-soaked bangs from her face. Slow tears were trailing down his face. Luna bowed her head in sorrow and slowly backed out of the room, leaving the two lovers in peace.  
  
The other senshi were all scattered around the living room, in various stages of sleep and unconsciousness. A few whimpers escaped their mouths and Luna was forced to close her eyes in an effort to stop the tears. She padded over to the French doors that lead to the balcony. Gently nudging one door open with her muzzle, she stepped out into the chilly night air. She turned her head to the stars and the glowing moon that was full and bright.  
  
"Please Serenity-sama, watch over our Ami-chan and bring her home soon."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
A spar between Goku and Vegeta was never dull or subdued. This time was no different. Every clash, every blow was meant to damage the opponent, there was no holding back, with the exception of power. They were not powered up to their fullest, because if they had been, the entire gravity chamber would have crumbled in their wake. Not that it would harm them in the slightest, but it would sure piss off Bulma, and that was something neither had an interest in doing.  
  
"Wow, you've improved a lot since the last time that we sparred Vegeta!" Goku said smiling at the "enemy" before him. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I don't sit on my ass all day Kakkarot." Goku just blinked, not comprehending the double meaning to that phrase.  
  
"I don't…" Goku was interrupted by a loud banging on the door to the gravity chamber. Groaning, Vegeta powered down and moved over to the central control panel, shutting the system down. Goku who was up in the air still, fell flat on his ass from the pressure change. Vegeta smirked and shook his head. He stormed over to the door and practically tore it off its hinges.  
  
"What?" Bulma and Ami greeted his vision.  
  
"What do you mean what?" Bulma said crossing her arms and tapping her left foot to show her agitation. Ami blinked and looked from Bulma to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want onna?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I need one or both of you to take Ami out to find this mysterious plant."  
  
"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Vegeta growled. "Get the brats to do it."  
  
"Goten and Trunks are still grounded. And Gohan has to teach class in about an hour, or else he would have. The two of you are doing nothing important at the moment, so you may go."  
  
"Nothing important! Gah!" Vegeta snorted, "We are training, _that_ is important!" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, like we haven't heard this one before. Do I need to repeat myself?" Bulma said in a deadly quiet voice. Vegeta groaned, he knew what a repeated order meant, no sex. It also meant he was condemned to the couch for a week.  
  
"Fine, onna. We'll take the chibi-onna out to find the damn plant." Bulma squealed and jumped up, hugging Vegeta. She kissed him squarely on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Veggie-chan! I knew you'd see it my way!" Bulma said turning to a nervous Ami. "Okay now, you have the capsules of everything you should need. If these two give you any trouble just let me know." She quickly hugged Ami, and then patted her head. "Have fun!" she shouted waving at the trio of blinking people.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Ami asked turning to look at the two men who were to serve as her guide. Vegeta snorted and Goku chuckled, placing his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Sure Bulma is scary sometimes. But she's a good person inside." Goku said, scratching the back of his head while his hand was back there. Ami chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I see, so shall we get started then?"  
  
"Fine, let's go chibi-onna." Vegeta said stalking away from the door of the gravity chamber, knowing the other two would follow.  
  
"Is _he_ always like that?" Ami asked following Vegeta. Goku just laughed and kept pace with Ami.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"This is horrible Trunks!" Goten wailed at his best friend. Goten fell back on the floor from Trunks' bed dramatically. Trunks, who was seated at the desk in his room, working on a term paper growled at his friend.  
  
"What Goten?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"Ami, and our tousan's get to go on this fun adventure and we're stuck studying!"  
  
"They are going to find her cure. She's ill or did you forget that?" Trunks asked, not being able to look at his friend for fear that he would see how much this situation was affecting him. Goten sighed.  
  
"I know…but still. It's better than doing this." He said lying on his back, balancing his pencil on his upper lip.  
  
"Just shut up and do your work." A grumbling Trunks commanded.  
  
"Oh fine! You don't have to be so mean about it Trunks." Goten whined, sitting up quickly, his pencil falling off his face and onto the floor. "Hey, what do you say we go ahead anyway? We could follow them."  
  
"Baka, our tousan's can sense ki. How do you propose that we get around that little fact?"  
  
"Um, I hadn't really thought that far ahead." Goten said crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"You never do, Chibi." Trunks said shaking his head and smiling. Unlike him, Goten was not afraid to show how much he cared for the young girl or her predicament. Trunks on the outside looked like he couldn't care one way or other if the strange girl from another world died or not. However, inside was quite a different story. He could feel his stomach clenching, and he thought he was going to be sick. His heart was throbbing painfully and his fists were clenched tight. So much so, that his pencil cracked in his hands.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked looking at his friend in confusion. Goten sat up straighter and eyed his friend nervously. His ki was slowly raising, and he could begin to see the glow at accompanied it surrounding his body like and ethereal glow from heaven.  
  
"It's nothing Chibi…nevermind." Trunks said standing up and leaving the room and his best friend in a state of shock.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku shouted to Vegeta who was flying ahead of him and Ami. Vegeta had taken off first, and since Ami couldn't fly, it was up to Goku to carry her. Ami was currently holding onto Goku's neck as tight as she could without worrying that she was strangling him. Vegeta didn't answer, instead he shot down to the ground, landing in a clearing in the middle of an expansive forest. Goku was right behind him, as soon as he touched down, Ami was all too glad to let go and have her feet once again touching the hard soil. Resisting the urge to bend and kiss the ground, she looked to Vegeta in confusion.  
  
"You want a plant. We are in a forest. Start looking." Vegeta grunted. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not that simple. There are calibrations and such that I need to enter, and that's even if, I repeat _if_ Bulma-san, Gohan-san, and I are even close to the right signal."  
  
"Then why the hell did that ridiculous onna, make us take you out here. She could have done this herself. She has capsule cars, and the damn patience for this." Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Ami rolled her eyes again.  
  
"I don't know. Bulma-san said something about monsters or dinosaurs and that I shouldn't be without a Z senshi." Ami explained. Goku nodded.  
  
"Bulma is right on this one Vegeta. What if they ran into something that they couldn't fight? You wouldn't want them to get hurt would you?" Vegeta just grunted and turned to look at Ami who had begun to wander off. She had her mini whatever out and was currently typing away, her fingers flying across the tiny keypad. She sighed and turned so that all the two men saw was her profile in the slowly setting sun.  
  
"We don't have time to argue Kakkarot. Let's just help the damn chibi-onna so I can get home." Vegeta grunted walking over to Ami. "Well? Are we even close?" he asked once he reached the blue haired senshi's side. Ami just turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ami-chan? Are you okay?" Goku asked walking over to the pair.  
  
"Baka chibi-onna. What the hell is wrong now?" Ami didn't answer. Instead she jumped and hugged Vegeta, wrapping her arms squarely around his neck. Vegeta's eyes bulged so far out, that Goku wondered what was holding them in his sockets. His arms were thrown up in surprise, and he looked over at Goku as if silently asking for help. He didn't need it however, because sooner than he expected or secretly hoped, she let go.  
  
"It's here! It's in this area somewhere!" Ami said all smiles, as she stepped back from Vegeta. He smirked and shook his head at her antics. Lifting his gloved hand to her face, he wiped a tear that was about to fall from her ocean eyes, before it had a chance to add its own wet trail to her red cheeks. Ami blushed and stepped further away from the confusing man.  
  
"Well? What are we standing around here for? Find the damned thing already!" Vegeta said growling. He stormed over to a large rock and placed his well-toned rear end down. Settling into a meditative pose, he waited for Ami to finish her computations. Goku walked over to Ami, hovering over her shoulder. Trying to sneak a peak at her computer screen, although he knew he wouldn't understand a word of it.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Gohan sat rubbing his throbbing temples. It was times like this that made him wonder why the hell he got into teaching and didn't just open a dojo or something. He just couldn't handle his fifth period class. They were wild and uncontrollable. Worse than anything his demon brother or his equally demon like friend could have pulled as children. They were just not listening to a word he said. This is how his co-worker Nori Uta found him when she walked in classroom 301 Biology 101 ten minutes after the dismissal bell had rung for students to head back to their homes.  
  
"It seems as if someone is having a bad day." She chuckled. "Don't you have M-Cat's coming up soon?" she asked moving to sit on his desk, crossing her skirt clad legs. Gohan didn't even look up.  
  
"I hate school. I hated school as a teenager, why in the hell would I want to do this as a career?" He mumbled into his hands. Uta chuckled.  
  
"But you don't remember? That's why I mentioned the M-Cat's. You're going to be a doctor." Gohan looked up at Uta with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yea. I remember now." He said sighing. Uta slid off his desk and walked behind him, caressing his shoulders with her delicate fingers.  
  
"Are you okay Gohan-san?" she asked, her voice full of worry. Gohan sighed and leaned back in his chair. He brought his hands together, palms flat and then up to his lips, resting his chin on his thumbs. He was so deep in thought that the fact that Uta's hands slid from his shoulders to his arms didn't even cross his mind. Suddenly, he bolted upright in his seat. Not even caring that in his haste he had sent Uta sprawling to the ground.  
  
"I've got it! I know how we can save Ami!" He shouted, scooping all of his papers into his briefcase, hurriedly not caring that his precious order had been disrupted. Grabbing the now closed bag, he rushed out of the room with a rushed, "Later!"  
  
  
TBC!  
  
So? Whatcha think? What is Gohan's master plan? Will it work? Will Ami find her plant? What is up with all the guys? All that and more on the next episode! Please read and review!  
  



	6. Chapter Four: Trials and Tribulations Ga...

  
For Love or Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Anyone willing to give it to me? Any takers…any? ::hears crickets chirping:: Okay then…yes? No? Maybe so? ::finishes in a small voice:: I guess not…::sigh:: Oh well.  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thoughts   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change  
  
  
AN: Hey all! Sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. School is winding down so that should free up some time, however I just got a job so I don't know how that is going to effect my fic time. It's also softball season which means not so many free nights for me. Oh and two days ago (05/27/03) was Kaiya (The penname's) Two-year birthday! Happy birthday to me! I'd sure like some reviews as a present. ~_^ Oh, just a little warning…this chapter is not to be taken too seriously. I have a lot of humor and such in it, to lighten it up a bit. I mean the actual plot and such should definitely be taken seriously…it's just…some of the scenes. Well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
  
Questions/Comments/Answers:  
  
  
**matt zero:**Thanks for your review and suggestions! Hope this was soon enough for you!  
  
**Mistress of Ice:**lol, thanks for your long review! (I'm just playing Ice baby!)  
  
**ThePinkSpider:**LOL! I'm not a fan of the way he is portrayed in the SaiyaMan Saga either…that's why mine is definitely better! But I understand what you mean. Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**tina:**Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**GracefulAngel1854:**This is a really close race here. As compared to the gundam wing one…lol thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**minimerc:**I know…but this is called questions and answers. I could have at least addressed it…ah well. I did last chapter! ^_^ Thanks for the review and vote! LOL, I know what you mean; it's good to have Ami fics to read that aren't your own.  
  
**AbSaturnAngel:**LOL! That would be hilarious…a vegetable Vegeta every time he's glomped? LOL. I should seriously write a fic like that…::daydreams:: But what vegetable? Hmmm…Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**sailor g:**I'm glad that you like this story! Yea, I thought Ami hugged Veggie-kun was pretty funny. Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**HiddenAngel:**lol, I don't like cherries, but the next chapter is finally here! ~_^  
  
**ssj-chibigoten:**Hey Chibi! Thank you sooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! You really made me smile when I opened my e-mail and saw I had so many reviews from you! LOL, of course I know which paring you would like to see my darling Chibi. Hehe...lol, yea that was a helleva lot of snow. It was no fun shoveling it either…but it _was_ fun to play in. I could say the same for you! Write darn YOU! I want chapter three NOW! =P  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Last Time (summary):  
  
Bulma forces Goku and Vegeta to help Ami search for the mysterious plant. Goten and Trunks are in lockdown, and Gohan is having a bad day. Not to mention the senshi's predicament! Where is their Ami-chan? And did she really find the plant?  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter Four: Trials and Tribulations Galore!  
  
  
"Well?" A grumpy Saiyan prince asked from his perch on the rock. "You said it was in this area, were the hell is it? I have more important things to be doing with my time, than sitting here all day." Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"This takes time Vegeta, I can't just snap my fingers like this and expect the answer to appear on the screen." No sooner than did Ami snap her fingers in demonstration then did her computer start to beep. Vegeta turned to her and smirked.  
  
"You can't do what now Chibi-onna?" he said chuckling. Ami was just starring at the screen, able to do anything more than blink. Her mouth was open, and her jaw was bobbing up and down like a fish.  
  
"What just happened?" Goku asked scratching his head.  
  
"I have no idea, but I just found the plant!" Ami said, her gaping mouth shifting into a full-blown smile.  
  
"It's about damn time too." Vegeta grumbled, starring up at the quickly retreating sun. They had two hours of daylight left, max. Tonight would have been a full moon, had the Namek not blown it up all those years ago. And although the moon's light was not present, Vegeta and all the other saiyans could still feel the effects of it. It was much like having an itch that is just out of ones reach or reaching the peak of euphoria only to be unable to finish in a satisfying release. And people wondered why he hated the Namek so much.  
  
"Okay…now if these calculations are correct, the plant should be just over that hill." Ami said her eyes constantly darting from the screen to the area in question. Vegeta stood up and began to walk in the direction she had indicated.  
  
"What does this thing look like?" He asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I'll only be able to find it with my scanner." She answered not even looking up from her screen. Years of reading books and walking at the same time allowed her to read her scanner with an unmatched scrutiny, yet still manage not to trip or fall on the many roots and weeds that the forest held. Goku and Vegeta followed her, both anxious to be home soon, Goku for a reason that he did not understand. "Okay…it should be here somewhere…" Ami said trailing off mid-sentence.  
  
The motley crew of three all stood starring at what it seemed Ami's computer was indicating as the cure to her problem.  
  
"_That_ is your cure?" Vegeta grunted, his nose wrinkling up in disgust. Ami sighed, her hopes a bit deflated.  
  
"I…yes?"  
  
"It's stinky." The ever-blunt Goku said pinching his nose with his thumb and finger. Vegeta could only nod at Goku's observation; the plant in question was revolting. It was more of a cross between a weed and a vine, than anything else; the whole base of the plant was covered in sharp thorns. The flowers - if one could call them that - were pale blue and sickly looking. They seemed to droop with just the effort of hanging on the vine. The smell they emitted was neither refreshing or sweet, it was more like the smell of a rotting corpse…correction, and old, _wet_ rotting corpse.  
  
"Do you…feel it?" Vegeta asked praying that she didn't.  
  
"Feel it?" Ami asked turning to look at the Prince in confusion. He grunted and rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Yes, feel it! You said earlier that you would know if you saw it. Do you know?" Ami's mouth formed a perfect "o".  
  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
"You need to be sure before I touch that infernal thing!" Vegeta thundered right back. Ami sighed and nodded before closing her eyes. Chanting a few words under her breath, she forced her body to remain calm and to sense the world around her rather than see it. With her eyes closed, she could make out the distinct auras of the two men who had brought her thus far. Turning to face the patch of vines, she searched for its aura as well. She was surprised to find that in her mind, it was glowing a bright metallic blue. Her eyes burst open in shock.  
  
"It's…this is it." She whispered breathless.  
  
"Are you…"  
  
"Yes. Positive." Ami answered before Vegeta could ask the question.  
  
"Good." He said feeling the need to be the one with the last word. Goku just blinked at the two in confusion, not quite comprehending what had just transpired.  
  
"How are we getting this home?" Ami asked turning to look at Vegeta who immediately turned to look at Goku. Goku was still looking at the plant, scratching his head trying to come up with some way to transport the repulsive thing. Then, he noticed the stares.  
  
"Me?" He asked pointing to himself, his eyes widening. Ami scrunched up her face and nodded solemnly, while Vegeta smirked and chuckled. "But…I am carrying Ami…"  
  
"I'll take the Chibi-onna…you Kakkarot may take our friend slimy here." Vegeta said moving closer to Ami, almost as if he were preparing for Goku to try and scoop Ami into his arms first. Goku's shoulders sunk, and Ami swore she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"But it's so stinky." Goku said with a pout.  
  
"Quite your bellyaching Kakkarot! Are you a warrior or not?" Vegeta berated the older Saiyan. Goku pouted again.  
  
"Fine…" He finally grumbled after looking at Ami's pleading eyes.  
  
"Yosh!" Ami said, jumping up and pumping her fist. "Well, let's go then."  
  
"How much?" Goku asked walking toward the plant with trepidation, waiting for the thing to strike back at him at any second.  
  
"Hmmm." Ami said, tapping her chin in thought. "A good deal. I'm not sure how much of each we will be able to use for the antidote. I'd say at least twelve full vines."  
  
"Twelve!" a pouting Goku shouted. Ami nodded.  
  
"Yes, twelve. Uh…meet us back at Capsule Corp…see ya!" She said racing over to Vegeta and indicating that he take off. He had no problems following that order. Once they were in the air, and safely away from the foul smelling plant, they both burst out laughing…well Ami did, Vegeta more or less chuckled evilly.  
  
"Where did you learn to be so evil Chibi-onna?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, looking down at his package's laughing face.  
  
"My friend Rei. She is always playing tricks and such on Usagi. And Rei loves to make her cry…which isn't too hard to do. I swear for a second there I thought that I was actually looking at Usagi…she has the same pout and teary eyed reaction to anything that she doesn't like." Ami said, her gaze morphing from a happy one to a wistful expression.  
  
"Well…you'll see this Usagi's pout soon enough." Vegeta said looking down at Ami. His statement was as close to a promise of her safety as him actually coming out and saying that he would see that she got home in one piece. Ami smiled and lunged up, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's trunk of a neck.  
  
"Oh thank you!" She whispered into his ear. His words meant more to her than she was willing to admit. They soon found themselves back at Capsule Corp. with a none to pleased Goku and Bulma awaiting them. "What's wrong?" Ami asked once her feet touched the ground safely.  
  
"What's wrong…what's _wrong_!" Bulma said her arms tightening in her crossed stance, and her eyes narrowing. "What's _wrong_ is that this thing smells worse then seventy sweaty Saiyans who spent the whole day training in a sewage treatment facility!" Bulma raged glaring at the two new arrivals.  
  
"I didn't make it smell like that…" Ami said in a whisper. She had just met these wonderful people and already she was forced into the shell that had ruled her all of her life. She was once again the meek Ami that did as she was told and was afraid of rocking the boat. Vegeta's eyes lowered into a glare. He much preferred the almost sadistic Ami that had been laughing at Kakkarot's misery.  
  
"Onna, it's not her fault that the damned thing smells like shit." Vegeta snarled crossing his arms and moving into his usual stance, almost mirroring the one that Bulma was currently in. He had moved in front of Ami, shielding her from Bulma's harsh stare. Bulma sighed, her stance relaxing,  
  
"I know that…gomen Ami-chan. I didn't mean to imply that it was your oversight. I was just…surprised that the thing smelled this badly." Bulma said with a smile, trying to ease the young girls nerves. Ami smirked and moved away from behind Vegeta,  
  
"You think it smells putrid. You should have seen Kakkarot's face when we made him carry the damned things here!" she said with a chuckle. All three adults turned to stare at the young girl; their mouths hanging open in various degrees of disbelief.  
  
"Are you…all right?" Bulma asked, reaching her hand out as if to touch the girl before lowering it back to her side, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Ami nodded, looking at Bulma in mystification.  
  
"Of course? Why wouldn't I be? Well, I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I take a nap for a bit before I crack into this huge shell of a cure?" Bulma shook her head,  
  
"No, of course not. Go ahead dear. You remember where your room is right?" Ami nodded and headed off towards the compound leaving three blinking people in her wake. "That's it…" Bulma said throwing her hands up in the air. "It's the couch for you tonight Vegeta!"  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta shouted, sputtering and shaking from both shock and anger. "I didn't do a damn thing!"  
  
"I don't care." Bulma said massaging her temples from the oncoming migraine. "Deal with it. Night Son-kun, night Veggie-breath." She said also moving to the front door.  
  
"Damn confusing onnas." Vegeta grumbled stalking into the house, preparing himself for a cold, lonely night on the couch. Goku stood in the yard still blinking after everyone had gone inside.  
  
"I guess I'll just go home now…" Crickets and bullfrogs answered his statement, "Ja…" He said waving to no one before shrugging his shoulders and placing two fingers on his forehead, concentrating on his wife's ki.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Son Gohan…I swear, If you spend one more late night in this damned lab…you don't want to know the consequences!" A raging Son Satan Videl screeched at her husband. Gohan smiled sheepishly up at his wife, his right arm moving to scratch behind his head, a trait that he had undoubtedly picked up from his father.  
  
"Gomen, Videl-chan. It's just that Ami-chan doesn't have much time left, and I really need to work this out…"  
  
"Ami-_chan_?" Videl whispered in a deadly voice, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ha…hai?" Gohan asked more than answered. Videl's eyes narrowed still.  
  
"I swear! I don't know what to do with you sometimes…hell all of the time!" she shouted in exasperation. "Will you please come to bed tonight? If it isn't saving the world, it's saving some girl from a strange dimension, or grading papers…" Videl trailed off with a sigh. "I'm sorry Gohan," she began seeing his crestfallen expression. "I know how much these people and things mean to you…it's just I'm your wife. You'd think that _I'd_ mean something too. And if not me, you'd think that your daughter Pan would mean something to you as well."  
  
"You both mean the world to me!" Gohan said in protest.  
  
"Please…" Videl said holding her hands up, "I've heard it all. This matter will not be solved tonight, or anytime soon. Just, don't forget what we had Go-chan. Remember how we got to where we are now, and why we had Panny. If you can do nothing else, please remember." Before Gohan could say another word, Videl was up the stairs from their basement/lab and heading towards their bedroom.  
  
"But you matter…" Gohan whispered to an empty room. He didn't understand why Videl was so upset. He had always been brought up to help and care for anyone who needed it, good bad or ugly. His father was doing the same thing, out for who knows how long searching for her cure, it was the least he could do to tell them how to use it once it was found. Why couldn't Videl understand that? Were they so different? He knew that she had grown up in the city a spoiled daughter of the "Hero" of the world, but should that really make that much of a differentiation? Could or _should_ that difference end their happy marriage?  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Ami awoke the next morning chipper and alert. She had never felt more alive in her life, even the time when she first received her powers as a senshi could not compare to the jubilation that she felt at that moment. Making her way to her adjoining bathroom with a spring in her step, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. She knew it was too early to be arrogant, but she couldn't help herself. She was in the right place - or so her calculations and senses said - she would be saved and then she in turn could do some saving of her own. Dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans, and loose fitting Capsule Corp. tee, Ami skipped to her door and nearly burst out in song. Her hair was still a bit damp, that that didn't diminish her mood in the slightest.  
  
Nearly running into Trunks on her way down the hall towards the stairs, she jumped into his arms, a bright smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Whoa! Ami-chan, are you okay?" Trunks asked in concern, thinking that she had fallen or tripped. Ami just giggled.  
  
"Of course I am!" she said holding him tighter. "We found it…" she whispered in his ear. Trunks swore that every breath she took to speak those three words sent millions upon trillions of shivers up and down his spine. He felt her words more than heard them, and boy did he want to feel them again. He smiled, returning her hug,  
  
"That's great Ami-chan." He whispered back to her, his voice more breathy than hers. Ami froze as his voice danced a jig down her spine and into her very soul. Blushing, she pulled back from him.  
  
"Good morning Trunks-chan…" she said after a few minutes of uneasy silence, and poignant stares. Trunks couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Good morning to you too Ami-chan. Glad to see that your spirits are up." Ami nodded, and then completely removed herself from his arms, holding on a bit longer than necessary, trying to think of an excuse to stay in those steel arms forever.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you are about as starved as I. What do you say to a nice big breakfast?"  
  
"Ami-chan, you do know the way to a Saiyan's heart…food! Let's go!" He said, linking arms with her and dragging her the rest of the way down the hallway, and the stairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving, Ami and Trunks were in for the shock of their young lives…  
  
"Otousan?" Trunks said, barely managing to keep his jaw from lowering to his knees. There, in a pink apron stood his proud Saiyan father, cooking. Ami snickered behind her hand, trying to hide her amusement but failing miserably. There was just something both endearing and absolutely hilarious about seeing a man in a pink apron.  
  
"What?" He snarled from the stove, his arm moving faster, whipping the eggs more than needed.  
  
"You…you're wearing pink." Ami sputtered out, a few chortles escaping with her words. Both teens then feasted upon a glare that could have melted ice, and made the devil run in fear. The kind of glare that is absolutely positively amusing to watch someone else suffer, but when you yourself are the victim, more terrifying than your worst nightmare on crack. Both Ami and Trunks swallowed loudly, not bothering to hide their fear.  
  
"Sit." He ordered turning back to the stove. Ami and Trunks rushed to follow his orders and before he could blink the sounds of chairs scrapping the floor could be heard. Vegeta smirked, knowing they could not see his face. So he could thank Freeza for one thing…his mind chuckled evilly. Bulma walked down stairs and into the kitchen with a yawn. Stopping dead in her tracks, she gaped openly at the scene before her. Her husband - the almighty Saiyan prince - was in apron serving her son and guest. Not only was he in apron, but it was _pink_, but then again…she always suspected that he had liked that shirt.  
  
"Stop gaping like a damned fish, Onna, and sit down." Vegeta grumbled from his position at the counter. Bulma could only follow his orders, and moved to sit besides Ami. Once the table was piled high with Vegeta's cooked breakfast, he too sat down, and motioned them all to eat. Wasting no time, the three shocked people quickly dug in to the food before there was none.  
  
"Where's Goten and Gohan?" Ami asked seemingly just realizing that the two young men from earlier were not present.  
  
"Well," Trunks began, giving her a funny look, "Gohan is most likely at home with is wife and daughter and Goten is home as well. He left shortly after you, otousan and Goku."  
  
"Gohan's married? With child?" Ami asked, her eyes bulging out of her sockets.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks said with a blink. "Didn't you know? He was married nearly two years ago. They were pregnant with Pan within the first four months of marriage."  
  
"Oh." Ami said, her head bowing. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look before Bulma stood clearing her throat.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but we have some work to do. I do believe someone is in need of a cure?"  
  
"Oh! Of course Bulma-chan. Gomen!" Ami said standing and bowing. Bulma laughed and waved her bow off.  
  
"Come on, let's get started. Trunks…you're going to be late to school. Get going."  
  
"But okaasan!" Trunks whined. "This is more important…"  
  
"You won't be doing anything. Ami and I can handle things, and then Gohan can help us later when he gets off work. You and Goten however, have school to attend young man. Now march!" Bulma said, her arm outstretched, finger pointing in the direction of the stairs and Trunk's room. "And remember! Your school _does_ have a dress code!" She hollered at his retreating form. She turned with a sigh to Ami, "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's _really_ get started."  
  
"Hai!" Ami said with a nod.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Son Videl found her husband the next morning asleep in the basement. His glasses were hanging off his nose, his right arm stretched out on the desk acting as a pillow. Blueprints, spreadsheets, and other papers filled with computations and calculations were scattered across the desk. A bit of drool was escaping his mouth, and he snored lightly, his chest gently rising and falling in a deep sleep. Seeing the vision that was her husband almost made Videl forget her anger. How could she stay angry with such a cute man?  
  
But that was part of the problem. He was all looks and no brains, sure he was book smart and probably knew more formulas and facts than an entire set of Encyclopedia Britannica's. And sure his battle tactics were inferior to none (except maybe that rude man Vegeta), but when it came to things such as emotions and feelings, he was a total dunce. Sometimes Videl thought that he was even more naïve then his father.  
  
He saw only black and white; there was no gray in his color spectrum, and that was in opposition to Videl's world. She had lived her whole life as a shade of gray, a shade that did not exist in Son Gohan's sphere of reality. So did that mean that she in effect didn't exist in his world? She shuddered at the thought. It was more than horrifying for a woman to think that she didn't even exist to her husband… and what really made Videl tear up, was that she came to a realization. The realization that he was her whole world. After meeting Gohan, she could think of no other. Of course at the time, it had been more curiosity than love or even lust. But then, once she really got to know the man that was Son Gohan, she was hooked.  
  
And now…nearly five years after they had met, and two after their marriage it was all falling apart. Looking back, Videl realized that it was never together to begin with - not really. It was more her hope that they would be together, and Gohan's love. But of course, Gohan loved this new mysterious Ami-chan as much as he loved her, hell he loved Bulma-chan as much as she. For Gohan was like his father who could only love, and a man with only one emotion can not be passionate. How can he have a zealous life with that special someone if _everything_ he did was passionate and full of love. That was part of what had attracted her to him in the first place. He was the perfect guy…smart, sweet, strong, caring, and drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention he had an ass to die for.  
  
"I'm falling in love all over again…" Videl whispered to herself as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of Gohan's eyes. He barely stirred at her touch, only lightly moaning and shifting a bit before once again settling into his dream world. He was perfect, he was the embodiment of every guy Videl had _ever_ met and wished were an individual. He was her dream guy…unfortunately, she didn't think she was his dream girl. At first, he had made her feel as if she were the only woman on the earth. He had made her just plain feel - something that she hadn't done often since her mother's death. It hurt to feel, to care, and now she remembered why.  
  
"Go-chan…" she whispered, feeling the beginnings of tears making their way down her face.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan said almost as if he weren't sure if she was really there or not. "Where am I?" He asked once he had opened his eyes. He began to blink the sleep out of them, bringing his fisted hands up to rub at his eyes furiously, his glasses having fallen to the table. Videl was reminded of a young child…their daughter with the way he woke. He was still a little boy in so many ways.  
  
"Your office." Videl said, no emotion in her voice. Her voice had become flat, stale - much like their marriage - she noted with a sense of irony. Gohan seemed to jerk awake at her words.  
  
"What?" he asked looking around, seemingly for confirmation. Once he become conscious of the fact that he had once again missed a night in their bedroom, he winced and turned to face his wife. "I'm so sorry Videl-chan. I was getting ready to head up to bed, and then this idea struck me and I had to work it out…and well…I'm sorry." He finished, his hands locked together behind his back, his right toe scratching at the floor, and Videl was again reminded of a little boy.  
  
"It's okay Gohan." She answered turning from him and placing the steaming cup of coffee that she had been carrying, on his desk. No chan, or nickname was used, she hadn't called him Gohan since the day they first met.  
  
"Videl…" Gohan started the pain obvious to hear in his cracking voice.  
  
"No, Gohan. I understand. Really I do. I…I just need time. I'm taking Pan to see her grandfather today. I've decided to extend the trip for a few days, to give us both time to clear our heads. You have business to attend to first." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Gohan felt a tear slip from his eyes.  
  
"Videl…I…" Videl moved up to her husband and placed her index and middle finger over his lips, successfully silencing him.  
  
"Please. Don't argue with me. I need this time even if you do not." She quickly pecked his lips before turning and fleeing back up the stairs before Gohan had a chance to respond.  
  
"I'm really losing you aren't I?" He whispered to the empty room, his gaze focusing on the steaming cup of coffee made exactly how he liked it that still had her scent lingering around it.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"I thought that this would be the easy part." Ami said rocking back in her chair and rubbing her eyes furiously. Her and Bulma had been working with the vines trying to find her cure all morning, and it was now stretching into late afternoon. With no word from Gohan, whether or not he was coming by later, the two were wading their way through all of the preliminary trials and tests that needed to be performed. For the first two hours, they had to constantly take breaks for fresh air, to try and rid themselves of the putrid smell of the plant. However, now their noses had seemed to grow used to it, and their hiatuses weren't as frequent.  
  
"So did I, Ami-chan…" Bulma said pausing to turn and twist her back. "But this…this is just God awful!"  
  
"Is Gohan supposed to be coming by later to help?" Ami asked her eyes glued to the microscope, starring at the plants cells wishing that they would just morph into the correct formulation and be done with it. Bulma raised one of her slim eyebrows, giving Ami a look.  
  
"I'm not sure…why?" she asked her voice laced with suspicion. Ami's cheeks took on a rouge color, but fortunately for her, her back was to Bulma.  
  
"No…nothing. No reason." She stammered out. Bulma's smirk grew.  
  
"Oh really? Cause to me it looks like you have a bit of a crush on the darling boy." Ami spun around to face Bulma in shock, forgetting momentarily that her cheeks were still warm with color.  
  
"Of course not Bulma-chan! I was just wondering if we were going to have the extra hand, that's all." She said indignantly. Bulma smiled knowingly,  
  
"Uh huh…and that's why your cheeks are that lovely shade of pink right now." Ami's pink face deepened to a blush red.  
  
"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, her back once again to Bulma. Bulma decided to leave Ami alone…for now. Chuckling she cracked her knuckles one last time before once again allowing her fingers to fly across the keyboard of her computer, searching for the correct coding that they would need to extract from the plant. They had discovered that it was something in the genetics of the plant that held her cure. Of course sifting through thousands of genetic markers to find the correct one was no fun. Bulma could only hope that it was something in the RNA and not the DNA. Of course, the minute that genetics, alleles and markers are involved RNA is all but shot to the ground. They would have to break the genetic code of the damned plant before they could even attempt to isolate the correct gene. And that could take weeks if not months or years.  
  
"We could sure use that help though…" Bulma said with a grimace, after sitting in her stiff lab chair all day, she was ready for some exercise. "You ready for a break Ami?" Bulma asked the younger woman.  
  
"I was ready three hours ago…" she answered holding her rumbling stomach. Bulma chuckled and nodded, patting her own growling belly.  
  
"Let's go get some dinner shall we?"  
  
"Yes. Lets." Ami agreed, turning from the microscope her eyes dropping with exhaustion, the hope in her eyes was clearly deflated several notches.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll figure this out!" Bulma consoled the girl in her most reassuring voice. Ami nodded.  
  
"I know…I just hope that we don't figure it out too late." The two women made their way up the lab steps and once again into the light of day. However, now it was more the dusk of the early evening than the bright and promising morning that had left them when the first trudged down the stairs to begin their work.  
  
"I'm surprised that Trunks didn't come racing down there after he got home from school." Bulma mused to herself.  
  
"Yes…he was so eager to help this morning."  
  
"Oh well, maybe he got caught up with his friends or something." Bulma said with a shrug. Once they reached the first floor, they made a beeline for the kitchen, not thinking much past satiating their empty stomachs.  
  
"Bulma-chan?" Ami asked, her voice stopped in front of the living room.  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma said her head turning back a bit to look at Ami's confused face.  
  
"Why are there two Trunks'?"  
  
"What?" she asked moving to stand next to the bewildered girl. "Trunks? Mirai? Vegeta? What's going on?"  
  
"Okaasan…" The new Trunks said, his voice much deeper and huskier than the Trunks that Ami had gotten to know. "There's trouble…" he said, his head bowing to stare at the hands clasped in his lap.  
  
  
TBC!   
  
  
Dududun! Aren't I just the evilest? I think this is one of my favorite cliff - hangers yet! So what do you guys think? What is the big trouble that Mirai Trunks is talking about? What's up with Gohan and Videl? Will they work things out, or will he be driven into the arms of another? (It can go either way you pairing voters so do not fret about that!)  
  



	7. Chapter Five: New Problems

  
For Love or Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own, too tired to think of something creative to put here...  
  
Key:  
  
"___": dialogue   
'___': thoughts   
~*~*~*~*~ : scene change  
  
AN: Hello all. Sorry that I've been late in updating my fics. Well, school started back up, so I guarantee you that it will take me longer to get my fics then we'd all like. I also am juggling work, preparing for college (I'm a senior this year. Wahoo!), and I'm playing powderpuff in the fall. Not to mention my HUGE ass writer's block that is really deflating my optimism. I just wanted to let ya'll know that I am trying and I continue to ask for your patience. Thanks!  
  
Well, what a surprise to get online and see that one of your fics has been deleted. ::sigh:: Oh well, I do have it saved on my computer and I have all of my responses to you, so I know who you, the reader is. I just am upset about losing all of my reviews. I think that ff.net should have a system of informing you of you infraction and then giving you a short grace period to fix said infraction instead of removing then informing. But ::sigh:: what can I do eh? Live and learn and then follow the rules I guess? Thanks so much for your patience. Well, if it did do one positive thing, it forced me to finish the chapter of this and the other one today so that I could post it. Enough jibber jabber, READ! ^_^  
  
  
Questions/Comments/Answers:  
  
  
**ssj-chibigoten:**LOL! Hey Chibi! Thanks for your review! I think you love it? Lol, you expected anything less…ha! You need to go back to goddess worshipping school! ~_^ And the next chapter awaits you…::bows:: (I'm still waiting for my god thank you very much! =P )  
  
**sailor g:**Yes…I thought it was funny myself. I was literally laughing to myself as I was writing it…hehe.  
  
**Sharem:**Hey! Long time no hear! When are you planning to update your own fics ::hint hint wink wink:: Lol thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**minimerc:**LOL! You are the second reviewer to comment on how right I was about Gohan have a fine ass. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I was afraid that many people wouldn't want to break up Videl/Gohan (not that I do or don't…or feel one way or another) It's just that many people run from breaking up "the norm" I guess you aren't one of those people eh?  
  
**Mistress of Ice:**Hey! Thanks for your review and vote! Lol, I take it that was a good ::stare:: and wow?  
  
**GracefulAngel1854:**Thanks for your review and vote! I was beginning to think that everyone who reads this has Ami/Gohan on the brain ~_^ lol, again thanks for your review!  
  
**KissOfDeath:**Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**NT:**Hey! Thanks for the review and vote. Sorry…Veggie-kun was eliminated last chapter, but I'll count the no triangle and Trunks vote!  
  
**Sphinxqueen127:**Yes, I was sad to see Veggie-kun go. I would have had fun making that work. Ah, well. Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**bouncybean:**Thanks for your review and vote. I don't know if you want to check everyday…I'm not a very fast updater. If you would like, I can add your e-mail address to my "mailing list" of sorts where I would e-mail you every time a new chapter is up. If you would like to be added, either include your e-mail address in your next review or send me an e-mail at Anime22DBZ@aol.com subject "mailing list" Thanks! Ummm thanks for reviewing twice…I think? Or are there two bouncybeans? ::raises eyebrow::  
  
**Mistress Saturn:**Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! And also thanks for the vote.  
  
**Meems:**LOL! Thanks! I know what you mean. Ami is my favorite senshi and she is often forgotten about. I too am sick to death of all of those Usagi (Serena) fics…but ::shrugs:: what can you do besides put your own stuff out there right? Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**jen:**Thanks for the review and vote.  
  
**Shai:**Thanks for your review and vote! Glad to hear that you like it!  
  
**Sailor Star10:**Thanks for the review! Yes…I hope to finish this soon as well…don't see that happening…oh well…I hope that you stick with me through the long bumpy road ahead of us! ^_^  
  
**anime_goddess:**Thank you so much! I really appreciate the praise. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the vote as well.  
  
**Bouncybean:**Lol thanks for your review. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I was sort of stuck for awhile! Thanks for the vote as well!  
  
**Sailor Eclipse- 2004:**Lol sorry to be driving you crazy. I have a knack for doing that. Driving people crazy. Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**Ami briefs chan:**Thanks. I'm always glad to hear people enjoy my writing style. Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**Sailor Sagittarius:**LOL! Please don't die! I hope that this was fast enough for you…I do try, but I've just been so busy. Thanks for the review!  
  
**CG Anna Marie:**Yea…I too was a bit shocked that so many people wished to destroy a "happy" family. Although I have no problem doing it with this fic, I just think it adds a new challenge to it and I think it'd have been interesting to try and pair her with either Goku or Vegeta…hmmm oh well. Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**Snowbird2:**Hey! Thanks for the review and vote. I too like the way that Ami is portrayed. Too often she is either too much into character (i.e super dork which she's not) or way too much out of character (suddenly with a Veggie like attitude, although those fics _are_ fun to read and good if they are done right). As for your question, I haven't really decided. Actually, I haven't really thought about it too much. I mean, yea it crossed my mind, but if I do it won't be as big of a part or whatever as her suddenly equaling super-saiyan or something. I'm going to try and stick to the senshi powers/elements if I can.  
  
**Neo-Mercury:**LOL! Please don't hurt yourself…that wouldn't be good. ::hands Neo-Mercury a bottle of aspirin:: For your head…lol. Thanks for the review and vote! Hey…sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I really am. I'll try and update more frequently in the future. But who knows?  
  
**Dust2Dust:**Thanks so much for your review! Glad to hear that you like it. Thanks for your vote as well. I hope that this was soon enough for you…I do try.  
  
**Kalamity Kat:**LOL, an interesting thought Kat. I actually had the same ones when I was running through the possibilities if certain characters won and where I would go if certain ones didn't. I think it would be interesting to have the two Trunks' duke it out…hehe. Thanks for the review and vote!  
  
**Anee:**Thanks for taking Kat's advice and trying this fic out. I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Arain Rowan:**Oh goodie! I do love surprising people with my twists. Hey feel free to vote how you like. I love controversy and close calls. ^_^ I too like Mirai Trunks better (in the show anyway). Thanks for your review and vote!  
  
**kim:**Thanks for you review and vote! I am glad that you are enjoying this fic!  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Bulma-chan?" Ami asked, her voice stopped in front of the living room.  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma said her head turning back a bit to look at Ami's confused face.  
  
"Why are there two Trunks'?"  
  
"What?" she asked moving to stand next to the bewildered girl. "Trunks? Mirai? Vegeta? What's going on?"  
  
"Okaasan…" The new Trunks said, his voice much deeper and huskier than the Trunks that Ami had gotten to know. "There's trouble…" he said, his head bowing to stare at the hands clasped in his lap.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter Five: New Problems  
  
  
Bulma sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her husband. "Isn't there always…can you never just come back to visit?" Bulma looked hopefully at her other son. Mirai Trunks shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry okaasan, it's never that simple."  
  
"This is Mirai Trunks?" Ami asked blinking, she was still standing in the doorway, her left hand was still raised, pointing at the two Trunks'.  
  
"And you are?" Mirai Trunks asked turning to face Bulma. Bulma sighed and sat up straighter.  
  
"Mirai, this is Mizuno Ami, Ami this is Mirai Trunks, but we all just call him Mirai." Ami nodded and slowly moved into the room, after shifting her eyes between the two young men she slid down into the lounge chair that was unoccupied.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but how do my parents know you?" Mirai asked staring at the girl before him. Ami sighed,  
  
"It's a long story…but basically I'm from another dimension and we are in the middle of a war there, I was poisoned and my cure is here. Your friends and family are helping me out." Ami explained, her fingers folded together, resting in her lap.  
  
"I see. Okaasan always thought there were parallel universes as well; she just never had the heart nor the time to explore those possibilities."  
  
"So what is this trouble that you spoke of brat?" Vegeta grunted, lowering his eyes into a glare. "I do not have the time or patience to sit here and chat all day." Mirai gulped while Trunks just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tousan, you have too much curiosity to get up and leave." Mirai blinked at his counterpart's boldness. However, he could only stare at his father when Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and clipped his son on the back of the head.  
  
"Um…yes, anyway. There is a terrible evil that has befallen the future." Mirai said, his voice growing serious, no trace of emotion was readable on his stone face. "It started, I'm not sure when or with whom, but it has spread to almost the entire population."  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked sitting on the edge of her seat literally. Ami sank back into her chair fearing and yet somehow knowing what the big trouble was.  
  
"It's a new strain of virus or disease. It only leaves the host when they are dead. At first there was only one victim at a time, because there was only one virus, it was easy to tell who was infected, and they could be quarantined while we searched for a cure. However, somehow, we still don't know how, the virus multiplied and now there is no telling how many are out there. We don't have adequate labs or supplies and Okaasan was hoping that you would be able to help us."  
  
"Serenity no…" All heads turned to face the voice that had spoken. It was barely above a whisper but in the silent room, it was as loud as thunder.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Trunks asked standing to go to her, when Vegeta pulled him back into his seat and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't make it…we all died."  
  
"What?" Mirai asked blinking in confusion.  
  
"If the virus only leaves when the host dies…that means that I died…that I failed, that I killed not only those in Bulma-san's world, but Mirai-san's and my own. I…killed three universes." Ami began to rock back and forth, her eyes wide and her lungs taking in more oxygen then was required but not allowing the carbon dioxide to leave.  
  
"Ami! Stop right now! This is no time to hyperventilate and pass out. You don't know that's what it means. It could very well be that we extracted the virus and then it later was transmitted into some other being. Or it could be a different strand that has nothing to do with you. So will you calm down already!" Bulma shouted, trying to shake the girl out of her trance.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Mirai asked eyeing the girl warily. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"She is prone to panic attacks."  
  
"I am not!" Ami snarled at him. Her voice sounded different…odd. Instead of the normal feminine pitch that sounded like bells on Christmas there was a hint of something else. It was something more…demonic in the tone, a deeper, richer baritone that should not have come out of such a petite girl. Bulma backed up from Ami, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"She was right…the alien's system is winning. We don't have much time left. Trunks call Gohan now! Vegeta I want you to grab her and…I don't know, knock her out or something. She's going to kill herself if she keeps this up. Mirai…help him. I don't know what she's going to do. I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me." Bulma ordered. None of the men in the room protested, Trunks was already at the phone before she could finish her command. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up, slowly making his way to Ami's seat. He cautiously reached out and pinched a nerve on her neck rendering her unconscious. Mirai, who was still too shocked to move could only raise his eyebrow as his father lifted Ami gently into his arms and began to walk after his mother.  
  
"Are you coming brat?" Vegeta said pausing in his step only long enough to be sure that Mirai had gotten up and was following him. Mirai who didn't want to miss anything that was going on was quick to follow his father into his mother's sanctuary.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Tsukino-san are you all right?" Haruna-sensei asked her young student. She was used to the child sleeping in class or arriving late, but this past week had seemed…different. This was her first day back in school, with no note explaining her abscesses. She looked as if someone had run her through a gauntlet and then a meat grinder for extra measure. Not only that, but Kino-san arrived in the same way that Tsukino-san did and Mizuno-san had yet to return. Usagi lifted her head from the desk very slowly, almost as if it weighed several hundred pounds.  
  
"Hai sensei, I'm just exhausted is all." She replied before once again returning her head to the desk. Although she thought that skipping school would have been a wiser idea, Luna for some reason thought that they should try to keep up with appearances as much as they could.  
  
"Kino-san?"  
  
"…Hai?" Makoto said through heavily lidded eyes. Her left arm still throbbed, a constant reminder of what had occurred only two days ago. Luckily, the arm was no longer broken thanks to her healing abilities as a senshi. However, those abilities could only take them so far before they were forced to heal as a normal mortal, not to mention the fact that they were never given the proper time to heal and were only straining and re-injuring themselves.  
  
"Where is Mizuno-san?" Haruna-sensei asked the two girls, knowing that if anyone in the class knew of Ami's disappearance it would be them.  
  
"Still sick." Makoto lied easily. The senshi had decided that if anyone asked the five best friends had all come down with some illness that had prevented them from attending school, and Ami-chan had gotten it the worse of them all and was still unable to attend.  
  
"Oh dear. You two don't look well either."  
  
"We got over it faster…" Usagi said from her half unconscious position.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you've gotten over it at all. I insist that you two return to your homes at once. And that you not return to school until you two can stay conscious in my class is that understood?" she said, her eyes laced with worry for the two teens. Usagi and Makoto just nodded and stood, grabbing their books from under their chairs.  
  
"Arigato Haruna-sensei." They said in unison before heading to their lockers to retrieve their shoes. As they began the slow march out of the school and towards Rei's shrine, they nearly ran into a figure.  
  
"Hey!" The figure said wearily.  
  
"Gomen…" Usagi mumbled and Makoto merely nodded at the figure.  
  
"Usa-chan? Mako-chan?" The figure said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Mina-chan? What are you doing out of school?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Mina said her eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"Sent home…must sleep…" Usagi groaned continuing her almost zombie like march towards Rei's. Mina nodded at the two to indicate that she too had been sent home early.  
  
"I second that nation." Mina said. Makoto rolled her eyes but was too tired to try to correct their young friend. Upon arriving at the shrine they saw that Rei was already there, sound asleep.  
  
"I guess her teachers noticed too." Makoto whispered not wanting to wake their exhausted friend. Usagi and Mina merely nodded and each grabbed a pallet, unrolling it on the floor. No other words were spoken as the three senshi drifted off in slumber hoping that when they awoke it would all have just been a dream.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Son residence." Gohan spoke dejectedly into the speaker of the phone.  
  
"Gohan? I thought you had work today?"  
  
"Trunks? If you're looking for Videl then she…"  
  
"No no, I was looking for you."  
  
"But if you thought I was…never mind what is it that you want?" Gohan asked much too tired to contemplate the complexities of one Trunks Brief.  
  
"Ami-chan is in trouble. The virus is progressing at an alarming rate. Okaasan demands that you come over immediately, not that you'd refuse…anyway…" Trunks trailed off knowing that he wasn't making much sense. Gohan shook his head again and wondered if Vegeta knew that his son was a total pot head, either that or he hit his head one too many times whilst training.  
  
"Sure. I'll be over in a few. Just let me gather my notes."  
  
"Right, see you then." Trunks heard the line go dead and as he put the phone back into it's cradle wondered if he should have told him about his counterpart's arrival. "Oh well…he'll find out when he gets here." He finally decided, following the trail that the rest of his family had taken only a few moments before. When he arrived in the lab, he found that his father had laid Ami on one of the lab tables and was hovering over the girl having not much else to do. While he was one of the best minds in Freeza's army and his tactical skills were un-matched, his knowledge of anything other than rudimentary healing and science was severally lacking.  
  
Mirai having been raised by his genius mother was a bit more helpful. So, Trunks decided to see what his mother and Mirai needed help with since his father had guard duty covered pretty well.  
  
"Did you get a hold of Gohan?" Bulma asked not looking up from her computer screen. Trunks nodded,  
  
"Yea, he said he'll be over shortly. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma sighed fisting a knot of her silky blue hair in her hands.  
  
"Grant me a miracle?" she said the weariness in her voice was so palpable that Trunks thought the he might have to sit down before _he_ collapsed.  
  
"Hello." A feminine voice said. It sounded as if it were far away, not really there, almost a ghost of Bulma's imagination.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked turning to the sound of the voice and gasping at what she saw. A beautiful woman was standing before her, her entire body faded such that Bulma could draw no other conclusion but that she was a spectrum. She was wrapped in the purest of silk and a simple but elegant crown sat upon her head, her face consumed in her luscious blue curls.  
  
"Who are you talking to Onna?" Vegeta asked wondering if all the stress had finally gotten to his mate. He glanced over to the direction that she had turned but saw naught but the cement wall and many gizmos and gadgets that graced her lab. The others in the room too turned to see what she was looking at, and turned to each other in confusion.  
  
"Hey kaasan, are you all right? Do you need to lie down for a moment?" Trunks asked his mother almost afraid to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Okaasan?" Mirai asked, he too was confused as all hell.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma-san, the others will think you mad, but they cannot see me."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, turning to look at her husband and sons and finding that they were starring at her in various stages of worry, bewilderment and slight anger. Shrugging mentally, she turned back to the mysterious ghost that had entered the lab. "Who are you?"  
  
"Now, Bulma-san, I thought that you were smarter than that." The woman chided with a smile. Seeing Bulma's curious face furrow in deep thought, she chuckled again. "Do not harm yourself child. I've seen much the same expression on Ami's face when she is deep in thought."  
  
"Oh! You're…"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"But how?" The woman paused before answering, her smile widening at her answer.  
  
"Magic. Now we don't have time for this, as much as I'd love to get to know the woman who has been taking care of my Ami-chan. I must grant you your miracle if she will have her time to figure it out, and I know she will." She paused to sigh deeply, her head bowing in what appeared to be shame. "Oh and Bulma-san…when my daughter awakens, please do not tell her it was I who did so."  
  
"Of course." Bulma said, not having much else to say to a plea like that. Watching in wonderment, as the ghost floated over to Ami and placed one hand on her forehead and one on her heart. Bulma heard her chanting something, but could make out neither the words nor their meaning. Ami soon began to glow a faint blue, moaning in her unconsciousness and beginning to stir. The woman backed up, removing her hands from Ami's body, although they had not technically touched them and turned to face Bulma.  
  
"Thank you for looking after her. And I hope that you would continue to do so."  
  
"Of course I will." Bulma said to the woman, smiling brightly to try to abate her fears for her daughter. The woman, queen smiled in return and Bulma reached out for her as she saw a lone tear travel down her cheek.  
  
"I thank you then, for all of your kindness in the past, present and future. Hopefully we shall not meet again, ja ne." And with that, she was gone. She didn't vanish in a single flash or a bright light of energy, no she gradually faded until there was nothing left but the feelings she brought.  
  
"Onna what in the hell was that all about?" Vegeta asked, his glare alternating between Bulma and Ami, who was beginning to stir.  
  
"I…I am not quite sure how that was even possible…but it was Ami's…"  
  
"Okaasan…" A new voice said, a new voice full of bitterness and sorrow.  
  
"Ami." Bulma said, her eyes widening in shock. She wasn't supposed to know, oh hell, this wasn't going to be good. "No, I…"  
  
"Don't." Ami said closing her eyes and sitting up. "Please just don't. I…I have to go." She whispered painfully, sitting up fully and sliding off the table.  
  
"Onna, what the hell is going on!" Vegeta demanded not quite sure which onna he was talking about but not caring as long as he got the answer.  
  
"Nothing Vegeta-kun…I…I must be leaving now." Ami stammered out, pushing past the others and bolting up the stairs. Vegeta and the two Trunks' turned to look at Bulma who was sinking to her knees, her hands covering her mouth. She began to shake, as tears rolled out of her eyes.  
  
"I failed them…"  
  
Gohan was slowly trudging up the winding driveway that belonged to Capsule Corp. He had flown as fast as he could, still hearing Trunks' panicked cry that something was wrong with Ami. But, now that he had arrived, he wasn't sure that he wanted to enter the lab where he knew the others would be. Sure he wanted to help Ami, he cared for her, as he cared for every one of his friends. She was his friend now, and he wasn't about to let that go because his wife was having problems with him.  
  
"My wife…" he said allowed. That word struck him almost painfully in the chest. He wasn't human…not in the life partner sense. So he should be using mate, not wife. His father when he wasn't calling his mother by her name used the term mate. When Gohan was a child, he had thought that it was just an endearing nickname that he used. However, after all that had happened to him throughout the years, and seeing the way that Vegeta acted around Bulma, his mate, he could only concluded that it was the Saiyan term for soul mate.  
  
Of course, Vegeta would laugh him to hell if he heard any of his pathetic theories and musings, but then again…he might not. Not if it struck too close to the truth, he might even be able to answer some of Gohan's questions about the perfect…mate. Any further musings were cut short by the hiccuped cry of a female.  
  
"Ami-chan? What's wrong?" he asked the girl, catching her in his arms to stop her from continuing to run away. Placing his hands on the sides of her face, he lifted her chin up to stare into her eyes.  
  
"Gohan…I…" Ami couldn't finish. Gohan enveloped her into his arms and placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her to his chest. His other hand was rubbing circles on her back to try to soothe her cries.  
  
"It's okay, let's get out of here eh?" Ami nodded against his chest and Gohan sighed mentally. It was going to be a long day. Lifting her into his arms, he cradled her against his chest and took off in the air, not really having a destination in mind, but he would know once he reached it.  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Hey, sorry that it was a bit short, but at this point of the story, I have several places I could go. I am not to sure which place I will travel too, and I couldn't make it any longer without deciding that. Any suggestions you have would be awesome. Maybe it will spark a kick ass idea or I might use your kick ass idea. Thanks! Please review!!!  



End file.
